Oblivious 2
by messinafreak
Summary: Part 2 of Oblivious unfortunately it got pulled from this site a few days ago for those following that story and want to read more continue to majorcrimesff . com the whole story is in a new home :)
1. Chapter 1

Sharon hit ignore once more on her cellphone, rolling her eyes as she listened to Chief Pope go on during another meeting. She had already spent time with Assistant Taylor over exactly what they wanted and expected out of her once she took over Major Crimes. The stress of it all was something that lingered heavily over her. She didn't need Jack calling her continously on top of everything else. Still not speaking to him, and ignoring the flowers that kept showing up on her desk she just wanted this day to be over.

"Am I annoying you Captain?" Pope huffed towards her direction not missing her infamous eye roll. She quickly looked at him and shook her head no, holding up her cellphone to show him it wasn't directed towards him at all. "Okay so we are understood CLEARLY, what I expect from you?"

"Yes, Chief. Crystal clear." He motioned a dismissal, she quickly got to her feet and headed out of his office. Her phone began to buzz again, she picked up her speed knowing she needed to answer Jack or he would physically appear into her life once more. Pulling it back out, a small smile appeared on her face as she quickly answered. "Hello Lieutenant!"

"Captain, I was uh wondering if I could meet you for lunch?" Andy nervously asked, he wasn't for sure if they could move forward with their friendship. He paced back and forth outside of Major Crimes in front of the elevator.

"Oh," Sharon paused running the many things she still needed to accomplish by the end of the day. Andy stopped pacing, and running his hand through his hair. 'It's okay, I understand.' He replied back to her, and she quickly interrupted him. "No, it's nothing like that." Reading his mind, knowing he was taking it the wrong way. "How about lunch in my office? I have so much to do before..." Andy nodded his head, and smiled 'before you become my boss?' he finished for her. "Well, yes." The words left her mouth slowly, it was a painful reminder that the beginning of whatever they were leading to had to end as quickly as it started.

"I can meet you there. Say in about ten minutes?" He tapped the button, and waited for the elevator to show up. 'Can't wait to see you, I brought a salad I can share with you.' He grunted in reply, and slowly took his phone away from his ear. The lift arrived and there she stood in front of him. "Hello." The flush in her cheeks quickly grew a light shade of red, she hung ended the call on her hand and stepped to the side to let him walk in. Slipping his phone into his pocket he stood next to her with a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"I can share a salad." He nudged her shoulder with his, she hummed in response. The silence fell over them as they both realized this was the first time they had been alone in days. The last was when he escorted her out of the building and to her car. He cleared his throat and looked directly at her. "How have you been?"

"Meetings with Chief Pope, and Taylor." The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slowly opened he put his hand on the small of her back and they walked out together. 'Enough said.' Andy knew she didn't have to really explain, since her taking over was actually a well kept secret. As he walked with her to FID's breakroom, he did think of his partner yet again. Knowing hell was about to break loose once Provenza's fear would soon realize he would not be the leader and instead Sharon would take over. That thought alone worried him, he didn't want to lose his partner and hoped he would give it a chance.

He stood at the doorway of the breakroom and watched Sharon move about effortlessly, pulling the salad out of the fridge, paper plates out of the cabinets. She cast a look over at the water cooler, and he picked up the hint and headed over to get them drinks. Andy couldn't help but think what a team they could actually be. Picking up the little signs from each other, and moving about as though they shared the same thoughts. She was soon out the door, and he quickly followed suit to her office. (Her office for now) The thought quickly ran through his mind, she stopped awkwardly and quickly turned back to look at him. Her face displaying the embarrassment, and scanning his face for signs of trouble. Raising an eyebrow towards her, and drinks in hand he peered around her and noticed the display of flowers on her desk. (Do not tell me, its from Jack.)

Anger quickly built up in him, and he took a few steps around her setting the cups of water onto her desk. She quickly rounded her desk, discarding the food and plates onto her desk as well. Then lifting the flowers up, and walked it outside her office. Andy didn't need her to say anything, he recognized Jack's scrawl on the card that read 'Sharon' (1...2...3...) he began to count. He didn't want to ruin lunch with his anger, and he needed this chance this day to show her he could be her friend. That he could work under her, without her transferring him to another department.

"I'm so sorry about that." Sharon spoke as she walked back into her office, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking up to him she smiled hesitantly. "Is it okay if we don't talk about it?" Andy bit his bottom lip and shook his head yes, then looking at her hand that was still placed on his shoulder. "Thank you." She turned around and pulled the two chairs in front of her desk closer together and waved for him to sit down.

"So to lunch." Andy made a grab for the salad and started to fix their plates, he wasn't quite ready to sit to down. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of Jack. (Stop thinking about him, you are here right now with her. Enjoy this lunch idiot.) Giving her a quick glance, she had already sat down and was watching him.

(How can I explain this? Without complicating matters even more?) She was thinking to herself, trying to focus on Andy. "So what kind of hell am I to expect from Provenza?" Accepting the plate from Andy, he chuckled. 'Only the worst kind.' They went through the motions of eating, and keeping quiet until they were finished. (I need to explain.) That thought hung heavy over her, and she knew it would be best. She didn't want him to get hurt, or be angry with her. Yet, she couldn't quite explain to him why she was still married when even she couldn't convince herself of the reasons.

Andy couldn't help but look at the spot on her desk where those flowers were sitting. His mind wouldn't shut up about it, and he knew if he pressed her she would close up on him. (Flowers, she kept the flowers on her desk. Does that mean she made her choice? She's going to stay with him?) "Andy?" His eyes slowly left that spot, and focused on her. "I can tell that it is distracting you." She said pointing at her desk, his face dropped as he could sense this conversation was about to enter dangerous territory by the mask that covered her face.

Buzzzzz he followed her eyes down to her hand as she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. Andy quickly got up as he read Jackson Raydor on her phone, "excuse me, I have to get back." Without even looking at her he quickly left the office, she hit ignore and watched him leave. (That wasn't called for.) She thought to herself, her heart sinking a little placing her phone back in her pocket she got to work cleaning up behind them.

...

"Replace me with THAT WOMAN!" Provenza was angry, all Andy could do was silently shake his head in agreement with is partner. Knowing it was best to let him get it all out of his system. "Real changes! Can you believe that? Real changes!"

Andy couldn't help but think over how she arrived at the crime scene days before, not one hair out of place, dressed impeccably and wearing his favorite trenchcoat. He had never told anyone this, even his partner. One thing he loved about Sharon was those trenchcoats, he spent many a lonely night just imagining her in nothing else. He felt the heat washing over his face, and that slow set of arousal set in his stomach. Looking back at Provenza, he needed the distraction, he for one did not want Provenza catching him getting turned on as he ranted on.

"FLYNN?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Provenza stood before him fuming, and Andy nodded his head. 'Yes, I HEAR you. But you have to admit it's not that bad!' Provenza threw his hands in the air, and walked away. "Not bad!" Andy watched him walk away, he gathered his paperwork and looked around the room everyone else had already left. Rusty was sitting in the office with Sharon. (Rusty) The thought quickly dawning on him once more, she had taken in the ungrateful kid. Andy was no fan of the way Rusty treated Sharon, always on her case about his mother without being thankful she provided a home for him. He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized she was standing in front of him. Moving from her office, after she caught him staring.

"Shouldn't you be home?" She asked, taking note of the empty room crossing her arms smirking as she watched him sit up straighter in his chair and fumbling with his tie. 'I got behind.' Glancing at the paperwork on his desk, and looking back her. 'I should be out of here in a few minutes. I can walk you and the kid out of here.' He spoke nonchantly, pointing towards Rusty's direction. "No, don't worry about it."

Turning on her heel, and walking back to her office. "Hey." Andy quickly got to his feet, and cut her off. "I can walk you two out." Standing before her, she studied his face trying to read him. "Look I'm sorry I blew up on you before." Memory quickly flashing before him, of them standing in the morgue, just after Fritz and Tao left.

...

"That's probably because they stopped asking for money." It was a jab at Jack, he was irritated at her. After Tao had left he knew she didn't miss it when she raised her eyebrow and said 'Yessss.' After that he couldn't help but get angry, she still wouldn't acknowledge the whole Jack situation. "Every problem that we are having is because of you!" That exclamation served two purposes one the case, and two the issue of one Jackson Raydor. She placed the files in his hand, and walked off taking off her blue scrubs. (I did it now) he thought, watching her questioningly.

"Andy you are right about that!" Taking him back by surprise he watched as she went on about the case and not about Jack. Quickly, following her with the case as she connected the dots effortlessly and soon they were sitting next to one another coming up with the same suspect.

She quickly stood up, and was heading out the morgue as well. Looking over her shoulder at him. "Don't think I'm going to forget that remark. Lieutenant." Whipping her head back and he looked on as her hair flowed behind her. 'Aye Aye Captain.' Getting to his feet, and followed suit. They had to share their 'findings' with the rest of the group and set up their plan and let Provenza lead the way. (Her ass looks good.) As if reading his thoughts she stopped, and waved him forward. Once he was by her side she continued walking again, 'That obvious?' Andy laughed as they continued their way to the murder room.

...

"Okay, you can walk us out." Sharon finally spoke, after studying him intently. "Let me just grab my things, and we will head out." He waited as she walked back into her office and picked up her purse and a few files, Rusty following behind her on his crutches. Today had been relatively easy, spending the day wrapping up their case.

Sharon accepted his offer, he had been an immense help the night before. Rusty didn't take it well when she mistakenly let slip that she hadn't even begun 'her' search for his mother. However, she didn't want Andy to always be there for her and confuse their 'professional' relationship. (Professional... Professional) She repeated over in her head, the walk to the elevator was surprisingly quiet, Rusty never let slip an opportunity for a sarcastic word here and there. Stealing a glance at the teenager, he seemed to be lost in thought. hmmm she hummed as the doors opened and they moved on to the parking garage.

A knot in her stomach suddenly started to form, and she knew it was because they would soon wave goodbye. She couldn't help remembering the night before, when she first brought Rusty home to her apartment. "Oh, well maybe that's why you live alone with a spare bedroom." That remark had took taken her off guard, 'I live alone because my children are grown. The spare bedroom is for when they visit.' Covering the hurt in her voice, (I live alone because Jack left.) what happened next though made her forget about Jack.

That wasn't her shining moment, when Rusty used his crutches to walk away from her. Such a mistake on her part, knowing when she made her decision to bring him home with her she should have read his file. Hugging her pillow close to her chest, and listening to Rusty move from the bathroom to the spare bedroom, she wanted to ignore the buzzing sound emitting from her cellphone. Butterflies soon swept over, as her eyes landed on Lieutenant Flynn's name popped up with a text message.

Flynn: I'm outside your door.

Tossing the pillow aside, she headed for her door stopping and looking down the hallway she waited to see if Rusty would come out. Satisfied that he was tucked in for the night she made her way to the door. "Hi." She whispered, as she opened the door wider and let him in. "Lets go to the dining room." Still whispering as she shut the door, and following him as far as the living room making her way to the coffee table and picking up her wine glass and catching up with him.

He pulled out a chair for her, and waited for her to take a seat before he pulled one out as well sitting next to her. "Agent Howard filled me in on the situation." He spoke looking around in search of Rusty. She took a sip from her glass, and set it on the table.

"Rusty isn't a situation." The words left her mouth defensively, Andy turned back towards the living room then back to her.

"Captain, what you are doing is selfless and it may not now but its going to mean alot to the kid." Taking her eyes off the wine glass, and looking at him she smiled. 'I know there are some things we need to discuss, I just want you to know I value your friendship.' Placing his hand on hers, "Your friendship is important to me, we don't have to discuss anything right now. The kid is important now, let's focus on finding his mother." (His idiot mother, who left him to grow up alone.) Andy thought to himself, and sensing that Sharon caught on to his train of thought he removed his hand, and let her take another drink.

"He's very strong willed." Setting the glass back on the table, she caught Andy smirking and she tilted her head and he smirked even wider. 'Just like you. Very strong willed.' Scooting closer to her as that brought on a little chuckle from her. 'You know I'm here to help if you need anything?' Clutching her stomach, she tried to settle the flapping of wings going on there. She wanted to lean into him, she wanted him to hold her. (Oh Andy why does this have to be so hard?) She thought to herself, 'oh' escaped her lips when she felt Andy's strong palm on her back.

"Sharon you are so tense." He spoke as his hand trailed down her back, and back up. Andy couldn't believe he was actually touching her, and the 'oh' that had met his ears also sent waves to his groin. Panicking all kinds of thoughts raced through his head. (She's JACK's wife, my new boss get away now.) "It's getting late, I should go." (No, don't leave.) She thought, letting her go he stood up she stared at him and got to her feet as well. 'Okay.' She followed him to the door, he beat her to the knob and an awkward smile graced her face as he just stared at her. "If I don't leave now, I won't be able to go on in a professional capacity."

"I understand." She softly spoke, leaning against the wall beside the door hugging her chest with her arms. "I want to work with you, I can't lose you."

"You are not going to lose me." Reaching out for her, his hands holding her shoulders in place, and smoothly he drew her against his chest then moving his arms from her shoulders to her back wrapping them tenderly, her hands slid down his chest and wrapped around him as well. "I am going to be your favorite, mark my words Captain."

"Oh, don't count on that." The words reaching Andy's ears even though it was muffled against his chest. "Detective Sykes has you boys all beat." Hugging him tighter as he laughed, gently pulling away until they were staring at one another. "I don't want to cross any lines, thank you for coming by. I can't let you leave, without being honest with you though." Still wrapped around each other, Andy continued to look at her without interrupting. "I am a married woman, I need to go my own way with that religiously, and financially." He gripped her tighter, his heart started to beat rapidly. "The only reason you seen those flowers, was because he sent them to get my attention. I have been ignoring his calls, his texts, I need him to understand I don't love him the way he wants me to."

Andy leaned his head down and placed a chaste kiss on top of her head. "I was a jerk." She placed her head back on his chest, and his hands traced meaningless patterns on her back. 'Yes, but I forgive you.' She laughed and slowly pulled out of the embrace. He nodded his head, knowing what was coming next. (I'm going to miss this Andy.)

"We have to be more professional, I just wanted you to know that." Putting his hands in his pockets, as she grabbed the door behind him he walked out of her apartment. 'On it Captain.' With a wink he headed down the hallway. She headed back inside to finish nursing her wine, and missing the security she felt with his arms wrapped around her brought. Taking Rusty in meant she would have to put her selfish needs aside, and do what was best for him. Taking it a sign when she brought him home, she consciously made her permanent decision to not jump head first with Andy. She was more than willing to break the rules only two days before, the first day she strolled onto the crimes scene. Minutes after the morgue, sensing him watching her backside the giddiness of that teenage girl awakened yet again inside of her. Andy being the only man, to make her feel like that almost like first love, and those feelings washed over so intensely she wanted to break the 'rules' and finish what he started.

That was until someone else needed her time and attention more, walking down the hallway she stood quietly outside of Rusty's 'room.' Opening the door and peeking inside, he was buried in the bed, hugging tightly to his backpack. Pain clenched her heart, she wanted to race into the room and kiss his forehead and hold him against her as he slept in his arms running her fingers through that messy blonde hair. Instead she quietly closed the door, and headed to her bedroom. Such a long day, and knowing she was already starting to get attached to him, and he not so much she had a long list of things to get settled in the morning. Saying goodbye another time to thoughts of her and Andy together, as she prepared in her head to shift the attention to the sleeping teenager in the next room.

Buzz "Not now Jack." Hitting ignore yet again, she tossed the phone on her bed as she headed for a shower.

...

Andy felt lighter and much more relieved as he headed to his car. He even started to whistle, it meant the world to him that Sharon finally talked to him about Jack. He had nothing to worry about with him, and that made him feel so much better, that Jack didn't have her heart. (time that's all I need is time.) Starting his car, he drove home feeling so much better about everything. (Be there for her, anything she needs stand by her.) He thought to himself, eventually they will be looking at retirement and there would be no rules to break, and maybe then they would be together. Cranking up his music, he drove on home.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"NO, YOU MUST HAVE THE TOX SCREEN I ORDERED BY NOW!"Sharon stood next to Provenza's desk, all morning she was trying to contain her emotions. Not daring to look at the rest of the squad she knew she was causing a very uncaptain like scene. The hospital had messed up earlier on the tox screen, and now she was still waiting on the results while Rusty was talking to Andy about his mom. (Oh yes, his mom.) The thought rang through her head once more, she wanted to be happy for Rusty for finding his mother, but that would mean soon he would leave the safety of her home. "NO YOU CAN'T CALL ME BACK I'M THE POLICE !" Her fingers were gripped tightly on the phone, swinging her arm to meet Provenza's face she let go as soon as he took it from her. Out of her peripheral view she could tell he was looking at her with genuine shock.

She needed to focus on the case at hand, instead she found herself walking closer to Rusty and Andy. Stopping and just staring at the two talking she counted to five, to gather her thoughts. Sykes and Sanchez quickly bringing her back to the case at hand. (Maybe she won't show up.) That thought also raced through her mind, she felt guilty for even thinking it. She knew she was partial to him because she read his file, she also spent many phone calls with Chief Johnson before she took over Major Crimes about Rusty. Everything was leading to this very moment, she understood the responsibility of being a foster parent. However, she didn't anticipate to feel so strongly about him. She finished collaborating with the squad and picked up the pace towards Andy and Rusty.

"Any news?" She asked as she gripped the door handle and hung in the doorway. Her eyes on Rusty his smile was ear to ear. He looked truly happy, her heart clenched a little. (Happy that his mother is coming back) Andy started speaking, and her eyes then landed on him. 'Rusty's mom just called from a payphone in Bakersfield.' She forced herself to smile, tight lipped as it may be but satisfactory enough for her to endure standing before them. Thankful for the distraction as she was summoned back into the murder room. (I can do this)

A few minutes later, she was walking away from Provenza. "Captain." Whipping around to face him, a small smile forming on her face. "You know, um, Flynn can pick up Rusty's mother and take them to dinner and get her settled." Provenze fiddled with his fingers, trying his best not to look at her. She chanced a quick glance at Rusty and Andy, and focused her attention to Provenza. (This is the sweetest I have ever seen Provenza.) She thought and the knot quickly formed in her stomach, the best she could do was nod her head awkwardly fighting the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. "But if you would like to go with Rusty yourself..." Provenza slowly stammered out, he was beginning to lose his nerve.

"I would, but I don't think his mother would appreciate me being there and I want it to be as easy for Rusty as possible." Her feelings resonating in her facial movements, and looking at her incident commander she felt (safe) to show a little vulnerability to him. He looked downcast, his eyes slowly met hers. "Thank you though." He shook his head, and she nodded with a gracious smile. She could feel his eyes linger on her as she walked away. (He is starting to come around.) She felt truly touched, her and Provenza finding a balance she thought this day wouldn't come.

...

Andy continued his search around the bus station for Rusty, his heart had completely fell out of his chest the moment it started to click that he had run off. Sharon was counting on him to make sure Rusty was safe in his care. Hell he had even offered to take Rusty and spend time with him. He wanted to help Sharon stay at a distance, he had seen her eyes water up during Rusty's conversation with Sharon Beck. It took a lot of restraint on his part to not pull her into his arms, and let her know it was going to be okay.

"Rusty!" Andy yelled again, running around wildly trying to find him. Spending time with Rusty, he knew how hurt the kid was the moment he stepped onto the bus to see if she was the last one to get off. A horrible feeling filled his gut, knowing Sharon Beck would not be one of the passengers. The feeling was pretty strong earlier in the day when he was collecting money from the rest of the squad members. "Rusty!"

Feeling defeated, he pulled out his cellphone knowing he had just let her down. Dreading this phone call he walked back to the bench and sat down. His heart pounded as he heard the phone ringing, and transferred to her voicemail. (Whew) Deciding it would be best to call this in before he tried her again.

...

Sharon felt safer leaning against a low roll of filing cabinets, clutching her purse not wanting to lose the grip. She tried her best to follow the squad as they wrapped their case. Going on as if nothing big had just happened to her, she tried to focus. (Andy will find him, he will not let me down.) Just then she caught sight of Andy walking into the murder room, she quickly walked towards him not stopping the smile that was fast forming on her face. (He found him.) "Lieutenant. Anything?"

Andy had beaten himself up the entire way back to the station. What he would have given for just a little more time to prepare himself to let her down. He filled her in, trying his best to be optimistic for her. What got him was when she pushed back the hurt so the squad couldn't see, and told him it wasn't his fault. As bad as she was hurting at the moment, she did something no one else had done before.

She turned around, "Great work all around. Everyone, really great work." Her voice shaking, but she smiled at everyone and turned to leave. Andy stood there and rolled his eyes and thought to himself yet again. (Idiot)

Provenza took notice of Andy and decided to take it upon himself to make the situation better. "Captain" She stopped and turned to him, he knew she needed to leave. The sooner she got out of there the better she would be. "I..." He started but caught sight of the hurt in her face, and stammered. "Flynn and I will stay here tonight till the kid turns up." Provenza used the cuff of his sleeve to distract himself, to give Sharon the little bit of space her face cried out that she needed. He knew she didn't want to appear weak in front of the guys, he wanted to cheer her up now. "And he will." Slowly blinking, as he watched her nod her head and clasp her hands together fighting back the tears even harder this time. With more meaning this time he put his hands down, "He will turn up." broke his heart a little as he watched one of the strongest women he knew slowly break for a kid she barely knew.

Flynn joined his side, he turned to him and pointed in her direction. "Go fix this." Tapping his shoulder, and pushing him forward. He was a detective after all, and he was the first to notice Flynn joining her side so readily when she took over. He didn't even do that with Chief Johnson, it took him forever to side over with the blonde. This was different as he watched Flynn chase after her, he knew Andy and Jack used to be friends and maybe their recent closeness was a result of Andy treating her well... for Jack. (Someone needs to treat her well, sure as hell isn't going to be Jack) Provenza slumped into his chair, and laid his head on his desk. (Oh, Jack Raydor.)

Andy missed her by seconds as the elevator doors closed on him, she didn't even look up as he called her name. (I messed up) "I should have kept him right by me." He said out loud still frustrated at himself. He decided to let her go, she would have stopped the lift if she wanted to talk to him. He wasn't going to push her into that awkardness. Deciding it was best to pull out his phone and check with everyone to see what the status of the search was for Rusty.

...

Sharon studied Rusty's paperwork for school, Rusty reminded her so much of herself. "I don't cry in front of people." Was his reason for running away, and she felt a connection with him on that. She was exhausted for all the strength it took her to leave the murder room without breaking down. It hurt her to the core seeing him hurt, and it took her back to Jack. He had abandoned her many years ago, she loved him with her whole heart and he let her down. She spent many years trying to figure out where she went wrong. Even when he came back she slowly let him back in falling for the changes he 'made'.

She didn't want to tell him she knew what he was going through, being left behind by someone who you trusted and loved completely. "But holding on to someone when they're gone is even harder." The very first time Jack left, the kids were both so young and she was a mess. Depression hit her harder then she would care to admit, the only time she could be swept away in was at night when the kids would sleep. Many nights just crying herself to sleep, and wondering what she did wrong and how to get him to come back home. What she needed to do to change, drinking her wine trying to drown away those memories.

Her phone kept going off, and she felt bad to do this but she just couldn't talk to him right now. She decided it would be better to just text him and let him know everything was okay and she was heading to bed. Tonight was a bad reminder that she had made it this far without putting her emotions into anyone else. She hated that sinking feeling when she expected Andy to come through, knowing it wasn't her fault she hated how it made her feel. She needed more time to learn how to trust, and learn that there would be times she would be disappointed.

Flynn: Are you okay?

Sharon: Yes, we are calling it a night. Thank you Lieutenant.

Andy felt a little more relieved when she finally responded back to him. It quickly faded as he Lieutenant glared back at him. Knowing that single word, did in fact set the motions for them to remain co-workers. He couldn't help but think how much he screwed up. (okay) He silently agreed that this time was hint enough for him to remain just her co-worker. No more private chats, definitely no more swinging by her apartment to randomly check on her. Pulling open his desk drawer and cupping his hand around the little red bean bag twirling it around in his fingers and looking longingly at it. (It's time to move on.) Coming to the realization that the odds were too far stacked against him, it was the job, the kid, and all the pain she hadn't dealt with that Jack left behind. Then tossing it in the waste bin next to his desk, he leaned back in his chair staring at the top of the receptacle.

"Flynn come on, you can watch me drink." Provenza called after him, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt. He couldn't help but watch Flynn, he knew about the little red bean bag he still kept as a trophy the day Sharon shot that suspect right in between the eyes. Flynn looked up and shrugged getting to his feet. "Come on now, we aren't getting any younger." Provenza started to head out, and he could hear the tell tale noises as Flynn quickly saved the bean bag from the trash, turning around to catch him tucking it safely in his top pocket. "I don't want to hear about it." He grumbled at his partner, as Flynn shook his head and walked out with him.

...

Weeks went by and they both adjusted well, she would bring in Tao or Sanchez in the interoom with her instead of him. Provenza slowly stepped into his role with Rusty, becoming a mentor to him. At first Flynn thought it would be hard, but just like AA one step at a time. It was all going smoothly, much more smoother then he had anticipated until she asked for help looking for an option to find out more about Rusty's biological father.

"I know somebody over there who gets back to me pretty quick. And I've been looking for an excuse to call her anyway." Andy spoke not daring to look at her, he did catch Provenza's 'oh really' look in his direction. He did notice the slight freeze from her, and her mouth hung open for a second as she did a double take in his direction. Not believing those words really left his mouth.

(Of course he needs to move on, that's the right thing to do.) She thought to herself, she after all had an investigation to run. She had officers in the field right now, she had a teenager to take care of. They were getting to know each other more, and Rusty surprised her with breakfast this morning. (I am fine, it's okay he needs to move on.) She repeated in her head, as she watched the monitor.

Later that day Andy found himself clutching a file full of paper work on Daniel Dunn. He waited outside the interview room, Sharon had taken Sanchez in with her instead of him. (Don't even think about it.) He had gotten ahold of Sarah, and she did get ahold of him pretty fast. Such a chipper young girl, he made arrangements to take her out for dinner. The final test to getting over someone, was to start putting himself out there once more. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Sharon stepping outside of the interview room.

"Lieutenant? Is that from your 'contact' from DCFS?" She asked extending her hand out for the file. Tracing her fingertip over the post it that read 'RUSTY' Andy just stood there following her fingers with his eyes. Sanchez soon appeared behind her gave them a curious look and took off.

"My contact works really fast." Andy finally broke the silence, and Sharon hummed in response. "After tough negotiating on my part..."

"Negotiating?" Sharon interrupted, quirking an eyebrow her face showing genuine curiosity. Andy began to rock on his feet, putting his hands behind his back. 'I'm taking her to dinner tomorrow night.' Taking the her top lip into her mouth and gently biting it, as she tucked the file gently under her left arm and shook her head. "Oh, well thank you." Turning around she walked away from him. (He needs to move on.) on repeat again for the day.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank everyone for following the story and reviewing :) This chapter is really really short, but these two were banging around in my head wanting to be let out. Hope you guys enjoy it..._

The whole night Sharon tossed and turned in her bed, thoughts of Andy going out with another woman consumed her. (_Stop thinking about him, he's moving on that's a good thing_)Andy wasn't taking 'Sarah' out until tomorrow night, anything could happen from now and then. Rolling over on her side and pulling her pillow out throwing her arm around it. ( _Now I'm cuddling with a pillow.)_ Throwing out a huff of despair, then changing her position to her back. Sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, she decided the best way to calm her nerves would be to take a long hot shower.

Stepping into her personal bathroom, she went straight to the shower and turned it on. The steam slowly started to fog the bathroom, lifting her night gown over her head and sliding her panties down to the floor she stepped in. (_He's still taking her out tomorrow, HER not me_.) Standing beneath the jet stream and let the water run down her face, she really needed to get him off of her mind. Thoughts flickered in her mind, the night on her couch the way his hand had teasingly ran up her leg avoiding actually touching her where she wanted him most. (_He was almost there_.) That thought alone sent her center throbbing now facing away from the water she placed her left hand on the wall of the shower and moved her right hand to her center. _(I really needed him to touch me_.)

Lightly caressing her clit in small circular patterns, she started to feel better. Realizing all to fast that what she wanted was a release, biting her bottom lip as she applied more pressure to her center and feeling the slight waves moving through her abdomen. mmm she moaned quietly, (_If Jack hadn't interrupted him, I would know what his fingers felt like_.) That thought frustrated her even more, removing her hand and shutting off the water reaching for a towel slung over the shower door she wrapped it around her body. Stepping out of the shower and reaching for another she started to towel off her hair, trying her best to ignore the tingling sensation coming from her center.

...

Andy slowly opened his eyes, he was sweaty and Sarah was wrapped around him. He ended up calling her over sooner then he wanted, he only realized what he was doing after watching Sharon walk away from him earlier. His fingers scrolling through recent contacts and calling her up. Now he was sliding out of bed, careful not to wake her. She was younger, early thirties leggy and very blonde. Typical California girl, he leaned down on the floor feeling the lump of clothes that got discarded earlier for his boxers stepping into them he walked out of the bedroom.

He made it to his living room picking up his cellphone off the charger as he slumped down on the couch. His fingers knowing exactly what he wanted to see, and went through her contact information, even going through the calls placed to her, from her looking at the time log and trying to remember what it was like to actually talk to her. This was difficult, he had another woman in his bed that he had sex with earlier and here he was still thinking about her. His thumb moved back and forth over the call button, (_should I call her?_) he contemplated as he continued to sit in the darkness.

...

Sharon crept to her bedroom door trying to be as quiet as possible, and turning the lock. Then moving quietly to her nightstand next to her bed, she opened the bottom drawer reached under the small stack of papers pulled out a pink rabbit vibrator. Her cheeks immediately flushing, she hadn't used in such a long time and knowing tonight she would have to be quiet with it. Pulling back her comforter and pulling at the ends of the towel tied around her chest she let it drop to the floor and climbed under the covers the silk sheets caressing her naked body.

Still clutching the toy in her hand she moved it underneath the covers spreading her legs for better access. Gliding the tip over her folds before she ran it up and down on her clit. Using her fingers from her left hand she spread her lips and slowly inserted it in. AH left her mouth and she quickly looked towards her door, worried she would be too loud her heart pounding in her chest. Blowing out a small sigh of relief as her index finger tapped gently against the button to turn the little vibrating bunny ears that rested teasingly against her clit.

Thoughts of Andy on top of her again on the couch lead her to pushing that button, she could faintly smell his aftershave, 'ohhhmmmm' the heat in her belly began to expand as she moved the toy back and forth on her clit wanting to let this last tonight. Her eyes closed, she went back to the memory of Andy kissing her neck whispering naughty things into her ear the way her body reacted to his hands and lips that covered her. The way her center throbbed heavily wanting that contact, wanting his hands on her to spread her apart and slide into her. Her breathing began to get heavy hitting another button for speed her legs clenching tightly around the buzzing object her toes started to curl sitting up to be at a better angle she started to rock into it as she began to thrust it harder into her feeling it hit all the spots she needed for her release her legs started to tremble. She could feel her orgasm building with intensity, each thrust had her clit receiving the ends of the bunny ears and soon it became too much she fell back on to the pillows her left hand quickly pulling a pillow over her face as she let out a muffled scream out her other hand holding the toy steady not wanting to let the feeling leave from her clit just yet.

_buzzzzzz_ Her phone interrupted her labored breathing, she pulled the toy out of her dropping it next to her leg as she rolled over to her side. Reaching for her phone and clutching it to her chest, she needed to get herself together before she took the call. Not even seeing who it was, still buzzing in her hand she finally brought the phone up to her.

"Captain Raydor." She answered, hoping her voice sounded normal. Andy on the other line still sitting on his couch began to stand she sounded out of breath. "Hello?" She asked, and he coughed.

"Sorry Captain, I uh..." Getting thrown off guard by the sound of her voice, he only began to imagine the worst. (_She just had sex...)_ Sharon sat up in her bed, her hand covering her face and then sliding through her hair trying to comb it with her fingers. Feeling so guilty even though she knew Andy couldn't see her, couldn't tell she had just masturbated thinking about him, and only him she felt caught.

"Lieutenant... Did we catch a case?" She asked nervously,( _I should have checked the caller id!) _Her fingers stopped combing through her hair and began to pull the silk sheets to cover her naked breasts, feeling even more guilty as she realized _I'm completely naked and now he's on the phone with me. _

"No... We didn't catch a case, I was just thinking..." He started and quickly covered the mouthpiece as he was blinded by the bright light. (_Shit, Sarah's up._ )"Captain, can I uh call you back?" Sharon's mind raced, wondering why he was calling so late glancing towards the nightstand it was 2:37 am.

"Andy, come back to bed." Sarah stood before him, her younger body wrapped in a sheet. He still had the mouth piece covered, and he was silently gesturing for her to get back to bed. Sarah looked at him questioningly, but turned around and left.

Sharon's heart sunk, just taking her eyes off the clock realization now hitting her. He wasn't alone, he was with another woman. It was late, he was with someone and here she sat naked in her bed feeling like an utter fool. "Lieutenant I will see you tomorrow." Even her voice surprised her, it was cold. She hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand, letting herself drop heavily back down. ( _He has the right to move on._ _Damn, I'm really starting to sound like a broken record.)_

_ (Call her... Just call her worst move ever.) _Andy thought to himself, his mind now wouldn't stop. Clearly they both had slept with different people tonight, (_come on now there could be a thousand reasons she sounded like that.) _Tossing his phone on the coffee table, he made to get up and head back to bed where Sarah no doubt was waiting for him.

...

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

This story picks up in season two...

Andy's blood was boiling, he was trying his best to control his anger. Standing before him with her hands with one hand on her hip and the other jabbing a finger in his direction was his ex wife Connie. "You haven't been around much her whole life, and NOW that you are PAYING for a wedding you want to ARGUE how much it's costing YOU!" She took a few steps towards him, enough to actually jab him in the chest. "May I remind you, that child support was flimsy at best from you, that Bill and I have spent more money over the years then you are on this damn wedding."

Andy couldn't help but think, if he just wrote out a check this would all have been avoided. If he hadn't agreed to come talk to Connie, and just dealt with Nicole personally he could be sitting at home right now enjoying a late dinner. Instead he was facing off with his Connie, in all honesty he couldn't blame her. She was always on guard when he was around, their marriage turned her from a sweet young woman to a bitter woman. His phone started to go off, and he held up a finger to silence her. "Hold on, you can continue to argue at me after I take this. It's Captain Raydor."

"Oh no, go ahead put 'YOUR' family on hold for that WOMAN!" Andy's forehead crinkled as he went ahead and pushed ignore and turning back to Connie. Her face was completely red, she stood with her arms crossed angrily against her chest. "What you don't think I know about your 'crush' on that woman?" A smug satisfactory smile curved on her face. "I've known about it for years, even before you started your friendship with Jack. Andrew I have always known. That crush of yours was the final straw, the real reason I kicked you out."

"Connie, we both know our marriage had issues and whatever you may believe. I didn't crush on the Captain then." His phone began to go off again, this time a text message from Sharon. He didn't have a chance to open it, when Connie opened her mouth again.

"That little crush of yours is what got me through the worst of our marriage, you fawning over her like a little school boy." Andy's felt the heat build up in him, knowing whatever was about to come out of his ex wife's mouth was about to be a shit storm. His heart began to pound heavily, echoing in his ears. "Tell me Andrew, have you realized yet that she is way out of your league?" Connie spit out angrily, Andy was loosing the battle to stay calm under the pressure of his ex wife. That last line ringing a small bell of truth, maybe he really wasn't good enough for Sharon. It was almost a year, and never once did she reach out to him in a romantic sense. "You know I bet her and Jack shared many laughs at your expense!"

Now that line brought Andy back to reality, Jack had interrupted that first night knowing exactly what it would do to Sharon. He probably did spare a few laughs at Andy's expense knowing even now that he had nothing to worry about with him swooping in and taking his wife away from him. Andy quickly rubbed at his ears, there was a slight ringing seeping out, his heart no longer pounding heavily but beating slowly, this time echoing throughout his whole body, Connie's voice getting lower as if someone was turning the volume down. Andy blinked a few times, and saw little dots of color his chest growing heavy he tried to loosen his tie, (Air.. I need fresh air) turning on his feet he tried to take a step towards the door instead he felt himself losing consciousness and falling to the floor.

...

Andy felt like a fool the next day, Connie had overreacted called 911 he received the full work up but they didn't think it severe enough to rush him to the hospital. Connie offered to drive him home, he was still angry with the words she spoke he declined. He actually wanted to call Sharon and see if she would come scoop him up, but he knew better. That would have caused another scene, and he wasn't quite sure she would. Calling Provenza would mean having to explain everything to him, and he didn't want to do that. Instead he climbed behind the wheel, and drove carefully back to his house.

Thoughts danced away in his mind, he never knew how Connie felt about his feelings towards Sharon this was something she kept in the back of her head waiting to cash it in. Cashed it in she did, he began to laugh bitterly. Thinking what went on through her head as she fainted, as the paramedics gathered around him. Before he left, he did see a glimpse of the woman he did marry she looked extremely worried for him and could see that she did feel remorseful for how far she took it.

Andy remembering now that Sharon had called and tried to message him he reached for it, curiosity building up inside of him. She only called him out on cases, but she hadn't messaged him.

Sharon: Does your contacts extend to one Emma Rios?

...

Sharon was worried, the pit of her stomach felt really heavy. After only finding out earlier from Andrea Hobbs that the DA was letting someone new handle Rusty's case. Sharon didn't feel entirely comfortable with someone new taking over, she wanted Andrea to handle it. Rusty was out tonight hanging with one of his chess buddies, and her mind just wouldn't quit. Before she knew it her fingers were dialing Andy, (I miss him.) her heart pounded faster with each ring. (He's not answering, he might not be alone.) That thought alone should have told her to stop right there, instead she decided a text message might do.

She tried to wait patiently for him to answer back, and instead she felt a frantic mess. Gripping her phone tightly, she did feel even more alone. She wanted someone to share her frustrations, and worries with. Hoping it would be Andy, and realizing maybe he still needed his distance from her or he could really be with someone else right now she dialed a number she didn't quite expect to call.

"Captain?" Provenza huffed, he was sitting at the bar drinking. Sharon smiled, these days she took his annoyance at her as a compliment. She laughed good heartedly, and Provenza swallowed a shot of liquor. "I take it we haven't caught a case?"

"Oh no, can I be honest with you?" She asked, and Provenza sat up straighter on his barstool. Having worked around her, and against her for many years he knew from the tone of her voice that she was really about to open herself up to him, and he felt honored. "Listen Captain, if this is going to be a serious call come join me."

Sharon took a slow look around her apartment, and now feeling slight claustophobic she quickly got to her feet agreeing to meet him at the bar. She needed someone to lean on, someone she could trust. If it wasn't going to be Andy, then she would definitely lean on Provenza. That contemptable man who seemed to open up more warmly each day to Rusty, being the grandfather type the kid really needed. Not a day those two were together that Sharon didn't privately send a prayer of thanks out, however; she couldn't help but notice once Andy backed off and started to date _'Sarah_'that Provenza had stepped up and took over the guidance of Rusty Beck.

...

Before he received the call from Sharon, Provenza was busy trying to justify his reactions to the announcement of Wes Robinson's retirement. It set in motion to what his life plan was, and how did he find himself here. He was now the last member of his graduating academy class still on the job. Everyone else had either changed careers, died, or retired out. "What a life." He said as he ordered another shot, a gentle touch on his shoulder had him turning to face Sharon. "Well, Captain you made it out!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." She smirked, as she took the bar stool next to him. Then taking a quick glance around the smoky bar, recognizing some faces from the station, and even some lawyers waving at a few familiar faces she turned to focus her attention to her Lieutenant. "Thank you for inviting me out."

Provenza quickly motioned for the bartender and pointed at Sharon, the bartender nodded his head and placed a shot in front of Sharon. "You might want to make yourself more comfortable." He winked as he held his shot glass next to his face, and eyeing her to do the same. She started to shake her head no, and pushed the little glass away. "Oh, no Captain. Be a big girl and drink."

"Provenza." Elaborating on each syllable, and peering at him over her glasses. "I don't drink too heavy." Not missing a beat, he quickly made a grab with his free hand and handed it to her motioning for her to drink. She reluctantly did as he instructed both taking the shot at the same time, he slammed his on the counter while she made a grimacing face and gently set it down. "Oh that was just awful!" Her face immediately flushed, knowing it wouldn't take a whole lot to get her feeling tipsy, she hoped to come see him wouldn't be a big mistake.

Her face and the flailing of her hands set him to laughter quickly forgetting about his own worries and where his life was heading. "I need a pitcher, and please get her something fruity. We will be over there." He pointed in the direction of the booths lined up against the wall, and waited for her to get up and lead the way. "So what's on your mind?"

A waitress soon approached and setting their drinks on the table along with his pitcher of beer. She gently cupped hers, and looked at him he seemed eager to hear from her. "I'm just worried about this new DDA Rios, to be honest not a moment has went by without thinking about it."

Provenza let that sink in for a moment, and took in her facial expression she was actually opening up to him. "Captain, you know how I feel about _lawyers_. They are just unhuman," She quirked an eyebrow at him and he waved it off "even that husband of yours. Excuse me for being blunt..." picking up his glass he quickly drank as she finally brought hers to her lips. "Rusty is a good kid, you have done a great job with him. Whatever this new lawyer brings to the table, you can handle it. Hell, Captain you are one of the strongest women I know."

She hummed in response, feeling her cheeks redden at his admission. "Thank you." She smiled around her glass, and decided to go ahead and drink with him and see where this night took their growing friendship. "Provenza I hope you don't resort back to your old self, I really am starting to enjoy your _'softer_' side." Setting her glass back down and covering her smile, as she watched his eyes grow wide.

"Shhhh!" He spoke as he turned to look around him, and waving an arm to everyone that was in the bar. "I still have a reputation to keep." This caused her to actually laugh, and Provenza sat back enjoying this new side to her. "Captain, why has it taken us this long to see eye to eye?"

"I should hardly think it's my fault." Smiling as she drank the rest of her glass, and pushed it over to him. He gave her a questioning look, and grabbed the pitcher and began to pour it in her glass as she nodded her approval. She was already feeling the beginning of a really great buzz, and the more she sat talking with him the more she enjoyed herself. Their conversation flowed relatively smooth discussing everything.

Provenza was actually enjoying himself, this was definitely something he would ever think would happen even in his '_worst_' nightmares. Drinking with Captain Sharon Raydor, the woman who had sent him to enough seminars to last for two career lifetimes. Times were definitely changing for the both of them, watching her with Rusty over the last year he started to see a different side to her. One he never had a chance to glimpse when she was starting her career in FID, with her own kids. Their converstation now being interrupted by her cellphone buzzing, he signaled for another pitcher as she pulled the offending object out of her pocket. He turned around in time to see the look on her face, the way her eyes lit up, her cheeks growing a deeper shade of red, the way her hand quickly went through her hair, and by far the biggest tell tale sign of them all the smile that spread from ear to ear that covered her face. Provenza's eyes quickly dropped to her phone and reading the name on the caller i.d. upside down.

The puzzles from the last year quickly piecing together in his mind, Flynn never voiced anything out in the open. As far as he had known, Flynn had feelings for her he never imagined she had the same for him. Now sitting here, his face losing color fast he made a reach for his tie to quickly loosen it. She excused herself without really looking at him, and headed for the front of the building heading out the door. "Let me clear this out of your way." The waitress took the empty pitcher away, and he grabbed her wrist she turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Please get me a strong shot of something."

As he waited for Sharon or even the waitress to return first, he continued to ponder what just happened. Sharon was from a different class then Flynn, hell even him she was polished, dare he say refined? Better breeding was what he was searching for, although as he continued to think on this she was better then Jackson Raydor as well. He always wondered why a woman such as herself ended up with such a douchebag.

...

"Can I come pick you up?" Andy asked, reaching for his car keys as Sharon slightly slurred her words a little. She continued to giggle over the phone, as she leaned against the building the cool night air hitting her flushed skin, her head feeling very light.

"Would you?" Her question coming off more flirty, then sober Sharon would have ever managed to voice. Andy was already putting on his shoes, and flying out his front door. "Oh, would you mind terribly if we got Provenza safely home as well?"

"Sure." Andy gritted his teeth, he didn't quite expect Sharon to pick up the phone slightly buzzed and with **Provenza** of all people in a bar at that. He wasn't angry, truth be told he was jealous Provenza pulled Sharon out of her shell a bit and got to spend time with her even if it was drinking, something Andy himself could never participate in. (Its fine, I get to take her home.) Andy was willing to accept that much, it was the first bone she had thrown at him. He was willing to take it.

...

Sharon was still leaning against the building she couldn't help the giddy feeling that overwhelmed her. She felt much better here in this moment then she had sitting at her apartment by herself. Maybe it was time to start letting more people into her life, touching her face feeling the heat radiating through her fingers she knew most of that was from hearing Andy's voice.

She headed back into the bar, and sliding back into her seat she eyed Provenza curiously. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and she raised her eyebrow questioning him without any spoken words. He cleared his throat, and lowered his head motioning for her to do the same. They huddled closer together, like school girls sharing a secret.

"Captain." Moving his eyes from hers to the the rest of the room then back to meeting hers. "Are you in to Flynn?" Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly scooted back in her seat. "It's none of my business!" Provenza spoke a loud picking up his glass as a fast distraction from her shocked filled face.

As he drank the rest of his beer, she held tightly to hers then deciding to follow suit she downed the rest of hers and slammed the glass on the table. (Just tell him.) She thought, catching his eye she shook her head yes. "Before you tell me its against the rules, I know. Rules haven't been broken..." This time it was his turn to look shocked, and she just began to ramble on losing her courage the more she spoke, and the more he just stared at her without saying a word. "Nothing will happen, I messed everything up in the beginning. He opened up to me, and that took a lot of courage for him to do so. I have been over it many times in my head, and here I am tossing it aside because of Jack, because of this so-called promotion!"

Provenza nervously looked from Sharon to the crowd of patrons hoping no one else could hear her. Yeah he understood what she was saying, even if some of it was a little slurry. He also understood once she was sober, she would be absolutely appalled if anyone else heard her ramble on about his partner Flynn. Throwing his hands up and shushing her, reaching for her arm and pulling her out of her seat like a little rag doll. He motioned for the waitress to head over, waving a few bills in her direction. Once paid up, he dragged her out of the building. "Oh, I arranged us a ride home." Sharon turned to look down at him and smiled, that's one thing about being buzzed the wide range of emotions you can project.

"I usually call a cab." His buzz had already left, his mind still racing over the idea of Sharon and Andy. "Speak of the devil!" He growled as Andy's maroon police issued vic parked in front of them. Sharon laughing out loud and clapping Provenza on the back. 'I told you I arranged a ride!' Provenza could only glare in Andy's direction, as he got out of the car and quickly raced to Sharon. One hand on her lower back, escorting her to the car.

"Lieutenant, I don't mind sitting in the back." The words tickled his ear, as she husked them near. 'Okay.' He opened the back door, and helped her inside once her whole body was safely inside he shut the door. He was quickly met with Provenza's literally scowling at him, and wildly pointing to the back of his car.

"What?!" Flynn asked, then rolling his eyes. "You riding or not?" Provenza pulled out his phone and mouthed cab. "REALLY?! Sharon asked me to give you both a lift home, get in the damn car." Provenza threw up his hands, and stalked to the vehicle. Deciding it was best to let it all go, taking into consideration that Sharon was getting buzzed and probably wouldn't even remember confessing to him. Yeah the best option here was just to ignore the whole thing.

Sharon ended up passing out in the backseat, the rest of the ride Flynn and Provenza managed it in silence. He pulled into his partners driveway, and watched him get out. Andy wanted to talk to him and find out what had happened between them. Provenza just grunted in annoyance as he left the vehicle. Flynn adjusted his mirror to try and make out Sharon's body laying in the backseat. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened tonight, why Provenza was annoyed at him, and why Sharon acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Once he was parked at her visitor space in the parking garage, he noticed the spare car was gone. (Rusty must be out for the night.) "Captain!" Turning in his seat and looking at her, she looked so peaceful even if she was bunched into a ball in the backseat. He turned back over and stepped out of the car, opening the back door he shook her shoulder softly. "You're home." She slowly started to stir, and got into a sitting position she squinted in his direction, he noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. Without thinking he leaned down into the vehicle and started feeling the floorboard for it, she could feel his body heat touching her and without thinking she pulled him towards her in an embrace.

"I've missed you." She whispered softly into the car, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for letting so much time go without talking to you." Her grip tightened over him, and he closed his eyes taking this all in.

"It's okay." He voiced, and pulled back a little and cupping her chin. "I've missed you too. Let's get you inside, and into bed." A smile curved on her face, she nodded and waited for him to get out of the car. Once he was out, he extended his hand she grasped it and let him pull her out. "I need to look for your glasses."

She reached into her pocket and pulled them out. "I have them." He escorted her inside the building, through the lobby and safely into the lift. "Provenza and I are now friends." She giggled, and slapping Andy in the arm. "Provenza! Like Louie, and me! We're friends!"

"Well, every good wicked witch needs her own flying monkey." Andy chuckled harder, the lift opened up and he helped her out. "That's the part where you laugh." Taking in how quiet she had gotten, she looked up to him the good humor out of her face this time.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, as they stood in front of her door. She looked like she was quickly sobering up. He shook his head yes, and she looked down at her feet. "Did you date Sarah to get over me?" Shoving her hands into her pocket, and her cheeks flushing she couldn't look at him afraid to hear his reply.

"I discovered there's no getting over you." Pulling her back into his arms, he whispered into hear ear. "I really tried, might have over done it the night I called. My mind just went crazy thinking of you with someone else." She pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look. "Come on Sharon, your voice was ragged and breathless it was really late. I tried to think of a million things that could have been the cause of it, and sex always the answer."

Sharon felt completely embarassed, recalling why she was ragged and breathless. Her entire face flushed, and she looked away from him and towards the door. "I'm so embarassed, I've been so focused on you with Sarah I never did think about myself." Andy stepped aside as she opened her door.

"Was it Jack?" He could feel the anger slowly rising, and not wanting to have another fainting episode he forced himself to stay calm. Her face grew even redder, 'No it wasn't Jack.' he blew out a sigh of relief and caught the embarrassment written all over her face. "Was it just you?" Losing her footing he quickly reached out and caught her before she fell, the look on her face answer enough."There's nothing to be embarassed about, everyone does it." He smirked at her, and helping her to the couch.

She pulled a pillow and covered her face a muffled scream let out, and he sat beside her. Taking the pillow out of her hand and tossing it to the chair, she covered her face with her hands he scooted closer to her and pulled them down by her wrists. "Your secret is safe with me. Now you better hustle your ass to bed." Pointing towards the hallway, she touched his arm and looked at him. Her face still red, still embarassed, but she smiled at him.

"So are we good now?" She asked and smiled even bigger when he shook his head yes, oh how she missed his trade mark wink. Both coming to silent terms that they could go back to being friends again, back to colleagues that worked really well with one another.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Following the episodes DOA and Boys will be Boys, Jack is back... Thanks again to those who have steadfastly been following and reviewing! remember for the whole story .com _

Sharon waited in the lobby of her condo, taking a quick glance at her watch the vibration of her phone in her pocket quickly taking her mind away from thoughts of her husband upstairs making up the couch for a bed. Reading the text that Andy just sent her letting her know he would be pulling up soon. Heading out the front entrance of the building she decided she would wait by the curb for her lieutenant.

When Andy had left the crime scene his mind ran itself into a frenzy. What was keeping him grounded was that Sharon had called him, and asked for a ride to work. She was probably blind sided by Jack as much as he was. Andy had been working on reducing the amount of stress in his life, even changing his diet up, after he had fainted in the station he decided it was time to focus more on bettering himself. He had never been more embarassed in his life, especially when he awoke to the squad leaning over his body and the look of sheer worry all over Sharon's face. As he stood on Mulholand drive, counting to ten. Provenza was on the phone, and when Provenza stalked off clearly trying to get away from him he knew something was definitely up. "It's Lieutenant Provenza." Was what he caught his partner answering back to the person on the phone. Flynn could feel the stress of the situation try and take over, instead he was determined to fight through and pretend it had nothing to do with him. He continued to watch from a distance Provenza saying "_**Captain... Captain Hello?"**_

Still counting in his head, he couldn't let Provenza know Jack being back was enough to push him over the edge of Mulholand Drive. Instead he smiled and said _**"No Kidding Good Ol Jack Raydor. It's a shame he moved to Vegas." **_Provenza looked on in disbelief, holding the phone to his chest. "_**what?! I liked him!**_"

_No need to worry Provenza. _The threat of desk duty still weighed heavy on his mind, he was no where near ready to give up the field work. _Just breathe._ He was getting closer to her condo, and smile quickly formed on his face all the stress flying out the window. _God she looks beautiful. _He barely put the vehicle in park when she flung open the door and jumped in. "I know we agreed on our ranks, but Andy I need to talk to you." He started to change the gears from park to drive, when her hand landed on his. "No, this is more important. To me... for us." Her eyes landed on his, and his still on her hand covering his own.

"I want you to know, Jack surprised me just tonight. I had no idea he was coming in, he didn't call. He just dropped in, well that's the norm for him." The words spewed out of her mouth, and the faster they came out she could tell that Andy wasn't really listening to a word she was saying. Just that _Jack _was still there, no matter how he came to be. He was still in her condo, the apartment she now shared with Rusty. "Look I'm sorry, I can see that you don't want to hear about this. I will just meet you back at the station."

Andy wanted to stop her, she flew out of the car just as fast as she had got in. He watched her go back into the building he seemed to be frozen on the spot. His mind went about wildly, if he got out right now he would catch her in time. Instead he contiuned to sit where he was, turning the volume up on the radio he decided what he needed the most right now was to work on his health and keep his distance once again. _IDIOT!_ "SHIT!" Forcefully throwing the gear shift into drive he hit the gas and raced into the parking garage, he rounded the sharp corner, tires squealing looking ahead he saw her tail lights lighting up and backing out of her spot. Laying on the horn he quickly blocked her in, her tires screeched to a stop, throwing the stick into park he jumped out of the car and met her by the door.

"What are you doing?" Sharon yelled, standing in defense her arms crossed over her chest. "Andy what the hell?!"

"I'm an idiot. That's the problem, you opened up to me and all I can think about is JACK!" His voice echoing through the empty garage, he waved frantically in the air. He watched as her arms dropped helplessly to her sides. "I can't help how I feel about the situation, or the FACT that no matter what happens. Jacks is always going to be a big part of your life, you haven't let him go. I don't know what to make of that, we have this _friendship_, that hell... it's great Sharon...Its just that..." The words left his mouth before he realized he wanted them to, he started to retreat back to his car. "You know forget it, while Jack's in town I will just stay out of the way."

"Andy!" Sharon called after him, but he was already driving away. Getting back into her car, she tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't realize how hard it was for Andy to work with her every day never getting anywhere. Her phone in her hand she dialed his number, and once she heard his voice she spoke. "Andy." Clearing her throat. "I'm the idiot, I will handle Jack. I can't lose your friendship, I can't lose our working relationship. I will find a way to work around this mess."

"I want to stay out of the station as much as possible while he's in town." Andy felt like an aggravated teenager whining to his mother, but it didn't stop him. He meant every word, he stayed on the line long enough to hear her say okay then he tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

...

Sharon sat at her desk, hiding away from her squad room. Jack just waltzed into her life, now into her work space. He never took the time to come visit her when she ran FID, rubbing her temple trying to ease the onslaught of a killer migraine from forming. _I will send Andy to Boston, just call up Taylor and send him on his way. _Sitting up straighter in her desk, she felt a wave of relief come over her. She caught sight of Rusty strolling in, and watched in horror as he high fived Jack and joined the laughter that went on just right outside her office.

Not only did she have to protect Andy from Jack, now she needed to protect Rusty from him as well. Picking up her office phone, she had a few calls to make one to Chief Taylor and the other to Andy to let him know she could buy him time in Boston for a few days.

...

Andy still felt defeated as he boarded the elevator, thoughts still going on in his head. There were better ways to deal with the entire situation earlier today, he felt horrible after Sharon called him with news that she could try and fly him out to Boston that she would take care of Jack and hopefully by the time he came back she would know what he wanted. That there were "sensitive" matters that she needed the courage to admit even to herself, before she could let him go. "Greaaattttt." Andy rolled his eyes, as Jack stepped onto the lift Andy took a few steps out.

"Andrew Flynn! Just the man I was looking for!" Jack exclaimed, as he tapped Andy on his shoulder with his right hand and stopping him with his left hand. Holding him in place, as the elevator doors came to a close. "You don't have to be anywhere right now do you?" Jack smiled, punching the lobby button and facing Andy.

"Jack now is not the time to have this little talk." Andy gritted his teeth, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have to report back to my squad, you know work?" Andy watched as his words didn't phase Jack, instead it brought laughter from the other man.

"You mean work my wife up?" Jack took a step towards Andy, and the smile not leaving his face. Andy took a step towards Jack as the other man puffed out his chest. "Is that what you meant?"

"Whatever game you are playing at THIS time, just know she isn't going to fall for it. Know that whatever debt she feels she owes you will soon wane off, know THAT whenever she does decide to toss your sorry ass to the side and LET you take care of yourself," Andy jabbed his finger into Jack's chest. "I will be there supporting her every move. Whether it be her friend or something more, because unlike you Jack, I can see she's a human being, not just a convenience!" The elevator came to a stop and the doors were opening, Jack took a step back and headed out, once his body was safely on the other side of the lift he turned back around and holding the door from closing he looked at Andy.

"Whatever you think of me, my relationship with Sharon. Just remember we are still married, and I do love her. I'm here to stay." A quick smile curved on his lips, and he turned away. Andy had bunched his hands into fists, he watched as Jack whistled and strolled away. Not a worry in the world, he didn't seem phased with Andy jabbing him either. _breathe in, breathe out. I'm here to stay... I'm here to stay..._ hitting the button to his floor he started to pace back and forth in the elevator, he needed to calm down before he faced Sharon.

...

Taking her heels off in her bedroom, she felt exhausted falling backwards onto her bed and just staring at the ceiling. She let his off-hand comment slide about Andy, "_**I mean maybe I owe you for a box of toothpicks. What do you have them for anyway? You know in 30 years I never seen you put a toothpick in your mouth." **_It was the usual banter anyway, he was on the defensive since she asked if he was gambling.

It was going to be harder this time to send Jack away, walking in on him and Rusty playing cards together left a bitter taste in her mouth. On one hand, she was thrilled that Rusty was opening up to someone without fighting or being his normal teenage sarcastic self at someone being nice to him. On the other hand, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Jack pulled the rug out from under his feet. Even her warning from earlier seemed to have no effect on Rusty. He was gleeful when Jack offered to give him a lift to and from school.

Rolling onto her side, her thoughts soon turned to Andy. He seemed so off today, he did his best staying away from her, and when they were together she missed his smile. Instead he looked sad, his mood affected her as well. She felt awful breaking the news to him that there would be no Boston trip for him to take off on. He just nodded his head and walked away burying himself into the case. _Just call him. _Her mind was fighting against that telling her what a terrible idea that would be but her heart kept shouting at her. Deciding against it, and decided a nice hot bath would be better, then she would help herself to dinner curious as to what Jack had prepared.

...

"I don't see how _that woman_ could have ever married that putz!" Provenza grumbled, he had convinced Andy to come out to the bar with him. Andy chewed on his toothpick, and drummed his fingers on the table surface. Provenza was busy waving his glass in the air, and complaining about his work day being interrupted by Jack's tales from the past. "I mean really, you have met her! Tell me in what universe could Jackson Raydor ever marry someone as rigid, as by the book, as the Captain?"

Andy continued to stew over the days events, he wasn't paying attention to anything his partner ranted on about. Still drumming his fingertips on the cool surface, he tried to think of better ways to handle this. Jack made it abundantly clear he was here to stay this time, hell even he couldn't help but overhear Rusty on the phone with Jack going on about dinner arrangements, and to play poker. The kid was happy, and that pained Andy more then he cared to admit. That should have been him by the kid's side, hell he had started to be his mentor, and he stepped back. Let Provenza take over, and now he regretted it.

"Are you even listening to me?! FLYNN!" Provenza slammed his drink on the table interrupting Andy's rhythm he had going. He just looked up, and started tapping again. Provenza started to glare at him, then picking up his glass and chugging his beer down. Scooting out of the booth. "You're paying." Then marched out of the bar, Andy didn't even turn to watch him leave. He continued to tap, until the waitress came over he pulled out his wallet tossed a few bills on the table as she cleared Provenza's mess up. _I gotta call her._ He strolled out of the bar, letting the cool air take him in. Deciding to enjoy the breeze, instead of making that awkward call would be best. He needed to see where she stood for the first time, and he needed to trust her to make the right decision. After all, they did agree to be friends. _So stop being an idiot._

...

_**"I don't know. Guy turns his life around the best way he can, seems like we should be able to make some kind of allowance for that." **_Sykes had replied, and those words _**some kind of allowance**_ hit Andy's ears with more aggravation he felt towards Jack. He had tossed one of the files on Provenza's desk and walked away, it was bad enough Jack was slowly winning the squad over. All but him and Provenza, he did sense some hesitance from Tao. He needed to get out of there for the night, this case was wrapped up nicely. Andy walked past her office and noticed she had already left for the night.

Provenza caught up with him by the lift, "Andy!" as he stopped him from getting on. "I know we have this silent agreement," he shuffled on his feet while clasping his hands nervously. "well I have this silent agreement not to talk about your feelings for _her."_ Andy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms trying to read Provenza before he started to speak again. "I just.. uh. well I just want to tell you. Don't worry about him, your timing isn't right now. Hell, your timing isn't soon either. Just know his timing has long past, so the sooner you two can work around his being here the better the atmosphere." Provenza took a few steps closer to Andy and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's all going to work itself out, but it will be faster if you two do the work." One final tap, and he headed back into the murder room.

...

Boys will be boys

"Shut the door." Sharon spoke, without even looking up as she instructed Jack. He stepped inside and did as she said. Looking around the office, she was looking at pictures on her desk, the blinds had been drawn. Her hand went in the hair pointing at the chairs, her eyes never leaving the photographs. He took a seat and watched her, she looked upset. He could tell she was fighting hard not to show her emotions, when she called him to come he rushed. Knowing that her reaching out to him, meant she was slowly starting to trust him. He didn't want to mess this up, he came with good intentions this time. He was damned if he would ruin it this go around.

"Sharon anything you need. I'm here." He finally broke the silence, she hummed in reply still never leaving the photographs that haunted her at the moment on her desk. Jack got to his feet, and rounded her desk.

"Stop right there." Her voice commanded, he continued on anyway his hand landing on her shoulder. She got to her feet at that, and stepped away from him. "Jack, I only called you down here for a favor." Her hand was in the air, stopping him from coming any closer. He pursed his lips in annoyance. "This case is more sensitive then the others, I need you to take Rusty home. Get him away from here, Lieutenant Flynn just called me with bad news."

"Flynn?" Jack couldn't help but ask, the name flew out of his mouth before he realized that was the wrong thing to say right now. Sharon's face flickered anger before she cooled her features. "I mean... Well, of course I can." He stammered out, after he finished his sentence she seemed better.

"He also has a friend with him, so please give her a ride home. It's going to be a late night, so make sure Rusty gets to bed at a reasonable hour." With an arched eyebrow, she stared him down until he nodded his head. "As far as Lieutenant Flynn, I want you to stay away from him." Jack stood still as a statue, he wondered if Andy had filled her in on their stunt a few days prior. "I care about him, I don't want you to make him or any member of my squad uncomfortable."

He mock saluted her, but he was tense. Just by her asking him to stay away from Flynn, meant Sharon did indeed care more for him then she would ever admit to him. Knowing her for over three decades, he knew he would have to step it up if he wanted to win her back for good. He followed her out of her office, his ego taking a huge hit.

...

_**"Have you ever lost a child?" **_It was a simple question, and now standing next to Sharon he began to wonder about his own children and the time he missed. He still felt angry, and her hand touching his placing hers into his. He looked at the back of her head, and gripped her hand pulling her away from the door. Taking a quick glance behind him making sure no one could see them. Pulling her down the hallway away from the door, once they were out of view from everyone else he let go of her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she tried to blink away the tears that had her eyes watering. "Sharon?" He took a step towards her, wanting to pull her into his arms but the warning look coming from her eyes stopped him. She looked towards the door they had just stood at, and he understood. They were at work, and they had to be careful even if nothing was going on. _Even if nothing will ever go on._ He thought to himself, and going against everything else he reached for her hand and walked her back to the door. Together they stood, trying to form their own opinions as they watched a father grieve the loss of his child.

"Andy, you are a great father. You just have to find your way to show them how wonderful you really are." Sharon whispered, she was glad she couldn't see his face but she could feel him gripping her hand as his response that he heard her loud and clear.

"Sharon, you are a great woman. Maybe one day you can show Jack..." She let go of his hand and walked away from him. "_just had to go on."_ He rolled his eyes, and failed to follow her. "You better finish with Provenza."

"You got it." Sharon huffed out, not bothering to turn back to him. She couldn't exactly tell him to trust her, she still had skeletons in her own closet one secret she hadn't spoken aloud in many years. Worried what Andy would think of her if she ever let it out in the open, she wanted to trust that he would understand and maybe it would make more sense to him with her feelings towards Jack.

...

**"Hey everybody if you're talking to this phone then you must be somebody I love, if you love me back leave me a lovely message. Bye" **Sharon listened to 'her' voice one last time, and looking at Andy taking her photo down from the white board. She swallowed hard, as tears started to form once again. Her feelings were starting to mix, and she didn't want to admit it. The longer Jack stayed around the harder it was getting for her to actually say goodbye. They still had their moments, and the more her and Andy kept pushing each other away the more she wanted to just embrace Jack trying. _Speaking of Jack. _She quickly wiped the bottom of her eyes as she watched Jack trucking along to her office, behind him Kris and Rusty.

...

Andy was the first to spot Jack leading the way towards Sharon's office, he tried to keep his eyes away from the windows. Putting away all their notes, pictures, and reports away. His eyes kept leaving and watching Sharon talk with Jack and the kids. "Flynn, hand me that report." Provenza barked, taking his eyes away from her office he absentmindly reached for the report Provenza asked for. Kris and Rusty were smiling and talking as they left her office, Andy set the file down and moved towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, looking back towards her office and watching her smile hesitantly at Jack. He caught sight of Jack beaming, and from this distance he was quite sure Sharon was being taken by his grand gesture. Barely listening to the kids, he heard picnic, Romeo and Juliet they didn't stop to explain everything. Still staring at her office, he quickly turned away and headed to stand next to Provenza as they both walked out together. Trying his best not to turn around, but curiosity soon overwhelmed him. Ignoring Provenza hitting him on his arm, he caught sight of Jack's hand on the small of her back as they quickly walked out of the murder room.

"Bad timing." Provenza grumbled as he followed Andy's gaze as well. "Its just bad timing." Patting his partner on the back, then returning back to work. He was thankful no one else took notice, knowing Andy would come unglued on the spot if they had. He needed a strong a drink, he was so sure Sharon wouldn't fall back into her same pattern with Jack. It had to be Rusty, the more Jack interacted with the kid the more Sharon let her guard down. That had to be it.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes were still closed, her toes still curled and her legs still clung tightly around his waist. Biting the bottom of her lip and letting her grip on his back go slack, her hands dropping to the sheets he was panting his breaths hitting the side of her head echoing in her ear. "I've missed you." She didn't respond back, he cupped her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. She unwrapped her legs from him, as he climbed off the bed walking in the buff to the bathroom. The cool air hit her naked body and she shivered as she sat up in the bed. Taking a glance around the room clothes were everywhere, the top sheet and comforter made it to the floor, and the fitted sheet was a tangled mess at the foot of the bed. Guilt soon overcame her as she got off the bed and began to pilfer through the clothes grabbing hers not even worrying that she was bunching them up.

...

Earlier...

Rusty had just gone to bed, Sharon just fresh out of the shower was towel drying her hair sitting on her bed in her night gown when she heard the gentle tapping on her door. "Come in." The door eased open and Jack slowly emerged, she stood up dropping the towel to the floor. "Jack?"

"Sharon I just wanted to talk." He spoke throwing his hands in mock surrender, then closing the door. She smiled hesitantly, crossing her arms she arched an eyebrow. "We had such a good time tonight, it really was like old times. Jack and Sharon face the world again!" Jack chuckled, and Sharon pursed her lips. "Come on Sharon, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything earlier."

"Actually Jack." She started as she walked towards him, her hand touching the doorknob. "I don't want to discuss this tonight. I'm rather tired." Opening the door, she tilted her head for him to leave. As he started to walk out, she placed her hand on his arm before he was fully out the door. "I can't now, you can't either Jack." He nodded his head, knowing she was implying he still needed to get his life together. Her phone started to go off, vibrating on her nightstand she watched Jack continue to walk down the hallway then went for her phone. "Captain Raydor."

"Hey Captain, I was wondering if you could meet me for drinks?" The words left Provenza's mouth so fast, Sharon didn't quite catch them. 'I'm sorry Lieutenant, I didn't quite catch that.' Provenza closed his eyes tightly, taking a breath before he started again. "I - would- like-for-you-to-join-me-for-drinks."

Sharon's face lit up with the biggest grin she had sported in days, her heart was rejoicing in the moment that Provenza was once again extending an invitation to her. Even if she was about to turn him down, she couldn't help but be taken in by his request. "You know I would _love_ to, but I'm about to climb into bed."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Captain, but I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm just now leaving my house, I'm on my way to your place." Sharon looked down at her night gown, then at the clock. 'Provenza! Really, I'm already dressed for bed.' Provenza was already glancing in his rearview mirror, as Andy's place started to disappear from view. He needed to talk to Sharon, and the sooner he got through it the better. "Besides we get called out all the time, and you always make it to the scene in record time dressed to the nines, I'm sure you are capable of getting dressed quickly. See you in a few."

"But uh!" Sharon pulled the phone away from her ear, and looked at it. He hung up on her, and she knew calling him back would not be an option. Tossing the phone on the bed, she crossed her arms and her right foot tapping on the floor. "Oh good Lord!" Throwing her hands in the air in defeat she set off to get ready.

...

Provenza stood on the other side of her door, checking his watch for the time. He had let thirty minutes pass by from arriving, and an extra twenty minutes as he sat in his car going over his conversation with Andy. He pondered why he was here, why _tonight_ was such a good time as he left his best friend's house that this was a good idea. He had spent some time with Sharon since that first night they actually drank together, and their working relationship had greatly improved, sure he still gave her hell from time to time but nothing more then the usual. Now here he was standing at her door, waiting to take her out to get to the bottom of this whole Jack business.

He knocked on the door, and waited for her to get it. Instead the door opened revealing Jack on the other side. "Get called out on a case?" He questioned Provenza, and he shook his head no. "Does Sharon know you are here?" Provenza nodded his head, and Jack stepped back letting him inside. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, if you don't mind I will just wait for the Captain here." Provenza leaned against the wall, and watched as Jack disappeared down the hall. Curiosity soon persuading him further into the apartment. He couldn't help but notice Jack in a pair of pajamas, getting closer to the living room he noticed the couch made up into a bed. He smiled as he cupped his hands together, hearing that familiar clacking of heels coming down the hallway he turned his attention. Like he knew she would, she was impeccable like usual. Rarely seeing her in anything but pant suits, and skirts he was taken back by the pair of jeans that seemed to fit her like a glove, and a red top that could stop traffic. Glancing down at her feet, wearing heels that were much higher then the ones she adorned at work he began to understand why Andy had quit the younger girls and why the man trailing behind Sharon had brought his best friend unwanted stress in his life.

"I will not be out too late, and please just keep an eye on Rusty." She stopped in her tracks turning on her heel, Jack halting on the spot. "I mean it Jack." He nodded his head, she nodded her head and turned back to Provenza. "I hope you heard that Provenza, not too late." Arching her eyebrow while a small smile graced her face, she walked towards the door Provenza quickly replacing Jack as he followed her out.

...

mmmmm Sharon moaned, he stood behind her his arms around her. His right hand sliding underneath her shirt his fingers trailing towards her pants, her hand covering his leading him towards her center. She could feel his mouth on her neck sucking her skin into his mouth, then kissing/licking his way to her mouth, making it easier for him she let his hand go and turned her body into him pulling his head down to hers their lips assaulting one another. He forced his tongue into her mouth sliding ferociously against her tongue, tasting the liquor that still lingered, her hands leaving the back of his head sliding down his chest towards the middle of his shirt and ripping it open. Smirking as buttons popped off, her arms wrapping around him pulling his hard toned body closer to her as they still fought over control with their mouths she on the losing end as she felt his hands slide down to her ass gripping her hard, pressing his pelvis into her lifting her off the ground her hands coming back up and wrapping around his neck, pulling her mouth away and placing hot kisses on his neck her legs going around his waist.

Reaching the bed he sat down, pulling her shirt up over her head and throwing it across the room. Pulling her body to his face, her breast meeting his impatient mouth his hands unclasping the bra from behind, she helped him by throwing it in the opposite direction from her shirt, before his mouth could touch her skin she pushed him down on the bed. Grinding hard against him, she slowly slid off of him, her knees landing softly on the carpeted floor, tugging at his pants unbuttoning them in no time, he lifted his lower body off the floor as she yanked his pants down. "Nice to see you haven't lost your edge." He panted as he watched her.

Sharon got to her feet and slid her pants down, they had already lost their shoes the moment they got to his place. He sat back up to grab her around the waist and bring her back to the bed, pinning her hands down on either side of her head she was breathing heavy, with his legs he spread hers apart, which she parted willingly. Letting her hands go, his right hand headed right between her legs gliding up her middle, her hands going through his hair pulling him back to meet her hungry lips. Their mouths mashing against one another so hard, she felt like they were going to be bruised from the impact, she didn't care taking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting hard as his fingers pushed into her center. "UUUMMmhhhuummmfff!" Her voice vibrated into his mouth as she let his lip pop out, her head arching back as his lips descended towards her breast, his thumb gently rubbing up and down on her clit as his fingers explored her insides. Her moaning was growing more intense, as his tongue traced over her nipple, hitching every now and then as he teased it to erect.

...

Provenza escorted her into the bar, taking a booth as they had done before. Neither had really talked anything important on the ride here. She took her seat gracefully, he ordered for the both of them. He was rather surpised she didn't protest, he wanted to do the same as before let her take a shot to help relax her nerves and lose some of the control she was so used to having. He couldn't look at her just yet, she was staring at him fixating on him like he was a suspect.

"So do you want to tell me what this is about." She finally spoke, still staring intensely at him. She was rather curious about this little impromptu meeting, it was a little late. She had to admit that a part of her wondered if it was the case, and another part of her knew if it had been the case he wouldn't have contacted her when he had access to the rest of the squad... like _Andy_.

"Honestly, Captain I just thought you could use the time away from your husband." Provenza spilled out, the look he received from her end was enough for him to take his shot before waiting on her. "It couldn't have been easy... well you know tonight."

Sharon looked down at her shot glass, twirled it around her eyes coming up to meet Provenza's as she lifted it to her lips then tossing it back, she grimaced as the strong taste of liquor slid down her throat. "I rather not talk about Jack."

"You know I married the same woman twice..." Her lips pursed tighter, knowing he wasn't going to just let her drop it. "I'm a detective, its in my nature to know everything. Even if I rather just sit at home."

"Well, I'm not in love with him." Placing her hands in her lap, and sitting up straighter. Provenza raised an eyebrow, and she slowly slumped back down. "It's not easy for me to open up to people, so please bare with me. It's no secret what Jack has put me through over the years..." Her eyes started to mist, and she had to turn away and Provenza waved at the waitress gesturing for more. "There's always two sides to every story Lieutenant."

...

Sharon began to rock harder into his face, his hands gripping the inner part of her thighs as she straddled him. His tongue lapping up another orgasm that she had just released, his face was wet but he kept licking up and down her center, gripping her thighs tighter to hold her steady so he could hum against her clit occasionally dragging his teeth against the little nub. She would jerk above him, her hands landing on the wall to help steady her back into balance.

Not able to take it any longer, her legs were twitching so hard from his constant attention to her throbbing center. He sensing she was ready for him to take her, he waited for her to lay down. He watched greedily as her breaths forced her chest to go up and down, admiring her breasts again for the night as he got into position over her, pulling her legs placing them on either side of his waist. The bottom sheet threatening to come off the bed as he did so, he held his member in his hand and rubbed the tip lightly against her clit.

"Hank!" She screamed, her hand wrapping around him and pulling it closer to her as she lifted her body to meet him. He thrusted into her pretty hard, UUGGGGH she cried out, he smiled as he started to rock into her harder and faster. Usually when they had sex, she always wanted it like this. Little emotion she had to convey, in all the years they had sex off and on she rarely wanted it slow. He sensed that was her special way of not getting too attached, at keeping him at bay.

Their bodies were slick with sweat they had been going at this for a while, they had made out on every single inch of the bed. Her body had hung off the edge a few times, she couldn't handle his fingers fucking her and she had writhed and slashed her way around. Their fight over dominance was his favorite part about having sex with her, they always fought to see who could get the other one more excited, he hadn't met anyone like her before. She was so well contained in the real world, that the first time they ever fell into bed with one another was back when she got promoted to Sergeant. He remembered those days fairly well, he was just starting out to become a writer, he was a few years younger then her. His best friend was her partner, and he rode a long a few times to gather more research for his characters.

"Stop thinking." She hissed at him, as she grabbed his biceps and rolled them over. Once she was on top, and had started a faster rhythm his hands groping her breast, thumbs tracing over her nipples as he began to rock into her. "YYYYeeeSSSS ttthhhhaattsss BBBEEEtter!" He was grunting with every thrust, she was so youthful in bed he might have had a few years shyer then her but her stamina was amazing, he was not ashamed to admit he picked up a few techniques to hold his own for these chance encounters with her. He always chalked it up to the fact that she could go longer periods without sex, and that's why she had more stamina then him. Knowing deep down, that the way she took control in the bedroom that maybe she did enjoy it more then he ever knew.

Lifting his head up as she leaned her body closer to him her hands gripping the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair she pressed her lips hard against his mouth, her tongue snaking out and gaining access. He kissed her back feverishly as his hands moved back to her ass gripping her cheeks, thrusting harder into her, smiling as she moaned into his mouth, he knew she was getting close again and this time he wanted to explode inside her. Her tongue thrashing against his, her moans growing faster and more intense as he gave her everything he had, her hands leaving his head, taking his chance and using his strength to roll them over again.

Her eyes seemed to fill with even more lust as she looked back at him, pulling her legs up to his waist she wrapped them tightly around. MMMMM she moaned sending chills down his back, her hands chasing them away as she slid her hands up gripping him preparing for him to enter her again. "UHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWW" She screamed as he gathered energy out of thin air, their moans filled the room, the harder he slammed into her, the headboard beat against the wall threatening to tear loose from the bolts that held it into place, Sharon felt like her body was digging a hole into the memory foam mattress that their indention would forever mold into place. "You feel so good" She whined as he grew even more intense, she could sense he wanted her to cum with him, a part of her didn't want to just because of the dominance they had fought over, but she felt like if she didn't she would feel this for weeks to come.

"That's it baby..." His voice was ragged, he could feel her inner walls clench tightly around him she was on the edge picking up the pace and pulling her lower body higher so he could get a better angle inside, her fingernails clawed at his back the pain turned pleasurable, with just three fast hard thrusts both their bodies exploded dropping her back onto the mattress and letting his body go slack he fell on top of her. Their bodies so wet and hot against one another, he was breathing heavily against her ear. Still inside of her, he took the opportunity to actually look at her.

Her eyes were still closed, her lips making an "O" pattern releasing slow breaths to help stabilize her breathing. Her heart was racing he could tell, he couldn't help but look at this beautiful woman laying underneath him and nostaliga took over. "I've missed you." He knew it was the wrong choice of words to say, her forehead crinkled, her eyes squeezed tighter for a second. He knew she would never love him, it was just sex, sometimes the occasional night out to dinners, or to movies, she never called them dates, and he never gave her any shit about being more. Ever since the night Jack, had walked in on them their chances of being anything went up in smoke. Cupping her face, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She still wouldn't open her eyes, and he knew the best option would be to give her space. Knowing once he did, she would sneak out of here and he wouldn't hear from her for a while. He slowly pulled out of her, and left for the bathroom.

...

Sharon excused herself to go to the ladies room, she was walking past a few pool tables when her name was called out by a familiar voice. "Sharon Raydor!" A small smirk formed on her face, as she turned around to face the man who had a knack for showing up when she needed an escape. Shaking her head, as he walked smugly up to her a pool stick in hand. "What on earth is a lady of your class doing out with all us bad boys?"

"Bad boy huh?" Walking towards him, and placing her hand on his pool stick. "If memory serves, you were neither bad or just a boy." Tilting her head and peering over her glasses to look up at him, a bigger smiled formed on his face as he looked down at her she was openly flirting with him. He leaned down his free hand pulling her closer to his body. "Give me tonight and I can show you a naughty boy." His whispered words went straight to her belly. Igniting a fire that swelled down to her center, she merely looked at him offered him a tight smile and headed back to Provenza's direction.

He had gotten her to open up a little to him, she assured him that yes at times she could see traces of the old Jack the one that she fell in love with, but there had been too much damage over the years to ever really fall for him again. Yes it was harder this go around because she did feel sorry for him again. She also couldn't bare taking FUN Jack away from Rusty, they were already thick as thieves.

Provenza had listened to her, and didn't open his mouth the entire time she spoke. The look on his face however; made her ramble even more. She felt like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Provenza. That made her feel horrible, she had worked out her feelings years ago. She herself knew she didn't want Jack, but would her mind play tricks on her?

"I must be going home now." Pulling out her cellphone, Provenza made to get up but Sharon held up her hand. "No, it's okay I've already called a cab. You stay here."

"No, I brought you out here. I can get you home." Provenza's voice grew louder, and he tried to slide out of the booth again. Sharon held out her hand again, he stopped and looked at her curiously. "It's fine really, should be here any minute. Besides its completely out of your way."

"Well if you insist." Provenza leaned his back against the soft padding of the booth. Sharon smiled turning around making eye contact with Hank, she winked at him and headed to the front of the bar making her way out onto the sidewalk. Hank joining her moments later, taking her hand and leading her to the parking lot.

to be continued

I know! It's not ANDY! please leave reviews they help inspire my muse quickly Also I kind of cheated, took inspiration from David Duchovny's character Hank Moody. Granted it's not the same exact character, but picture him...


	7. Chapter 7

Hank stood under the stream of hot water hitting him from the shower head, his eyes closed. A smile formed on his face as he heard the door open and her light footsteps come in. _She didn't leave._ The glass door popped softly as she entered the shower, a small groan escaped his lips as her naked body touched his back and her hands traced over his abs. Her face resting against his wet skin, as the steamed enveloped them into serenity. "I'm happy you stayed." She placed a kiss next to his shoulder blade, and hummed in response. He turned around to face her, the stream now hitting his back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was almost out the door, and I realized I shouldn't feel guilty." Sharon spoke against his chest, he hugged her tighter. "I should go home." He placed a kiss on top of her head, and pulled back to look at her.

"No, you should stay here." He switched her sides, and let her run her fingers through her hair, he admired the water running down her body. He fought the urge to place his hands on her hips and pull her into him, then fighting harder to keep his mouth off of her wet breast. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to stare, she sensed him and smiled.

"Maybe you should go fix the bed, I don't need your supervision." With that she turned her body away from him, and he stepped out. She stood under the stream and let the hot water soothe her into tranquilty. It had been spur of the moment to stay, she didn't want to feel guilty about Jack anymore. She had been running for years now, and in order to get past all of her guilt she wanted to stay here with Hank and see this through. Granted she had no idea how he even felt about her anymore, there was a time he fought hard against her defenses to stay in the picture. Instead she had pushed him out and kept him at a distance, only coming to him when she felt lonely.

Her mind drifted to Andy, it started out as lust with him several years ago, then slowly turned to a crush, and she was still at a crossroads with him. He was showing her patience, even though it did run its course when Jack arrived. She understood that, and she wished she would have sent Jack off. There was Rusty though, she still couldn't bear the thought of being the bad guy and sending him off, and then there were small parts of Jack that were coming back stronger then ever, those parts reminding her why she married him in the first place. That's what kept her here with Hank, she needed to get past those parts, she couldn't go back to him, she just wanted to kill those feelings.

...

Jack peered at his watch again, he had tossed and turned for most of the night. Not getting comfortable on the couch. He even got up a few times and paced from the kitchen a few times, always looking in the refridgerator but never finding anything he wanted. He even flipped on the tv and raced through the channels, and nothing seemed to be interesting. He had opened his phone a few times and scrolled on her name almost hitting call, he had even typed a few words but never sending the text message.

His mind raced with her out, it was growing later and later by the minute and the minutes seemed to last an hour. A few times he made it out to her balcony and watched the night owls still on the road, he heard sirens in the distance, and wondered if they had been called on a case. His heart beat nervously with each passing second, a gut feeling told him to be worried. His wife was out there somewhere in the city, and she hadn't even bothered to call to let him know she would be home.

_She spends one night out, and I'm already panicking. I spent many nights out without calling her. _Guilt filled his heart and that thought weighed heavy on him, he wasn't the best husband in the world, neither was he the best father in the world, hell he wouldn't even make the top ten. Now he had a small taste of what it felt like to want her to be home, to wrap his arms around her, hold on tightly as he placed kisses all over her. To tell her how much she meant to him, that he was going to change for the better. He needed to change for her, that this time it would be right. Glancing at his watch again, and only a few minutes passed then looking at the apartment door hoping to hear her key in the door, he threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. He needed to get his mind off of her, Sharon had been taking care of herself for so long, she wasn't used to calling in. _Yeah that's it..._

...

Sharon walked back into Hank's room, her body wrapped in a towel. "You haven't fallen asleep yet?" Hank pulled back the covers and patted the bed, she arched an eyebrow. 'I changed the sheets.' She dropped the towel, and climbed into bed he pulled her naked body close to his, placing a kiss on her lips, and his hand cupping her face, his thumb rubbing at her cheek. "My... you have gotten soft." She smirked, as she used her leg wrap to around his body and pull herself closer to him.

"You like it." Placing his lips on hers, kissing her softly smiles forming on their faces as she hummed a soft moan, kissing her longer taking her bottom lip into his mouth, her heart raced again. She hadn't felt so comfortable, and felt so much need from anyone in such a long time. The last time she felt it with Andy, that moment on the couch filling her head once more. "The stamina you have Sharon." His words hitting her mouth, as she forced her tongue into his, using her hands to wrap around his body and pulling him on top of her.

"Fuck me slow." Grabbing his hand and sliding it down her body, she spread her legs winding them around his waist. "I need you to touch me." Moaning desperately into his mouth, he took over and cupped her center, his index and ring finger spreading her lips apart as his middle finger lightly stroked her wet center curving up to circle her clit. "OH" Her legs started to shake, as she began to rock softly against his hand.

"God you are so wet." Hank spoke as he began to trail kisses down the side of her neck gently sucking below her ear lobe. Her hand snaked in between their bodies, 'I want to feel you.' her hand finding his hard member. "Fuck."

...

Andy opened his eyes, it was too early in the morning for his sleep to be interrupted by a ringing phone. It was the weekend, he wasn't on call he decided to let it ring. It really was too early to bother with anything. Rolling back over and pulling his covers up over his head he started to drift off to sleep. Then someone pounding on his door, had Andy sitting up in his bed really fast. "What the hell?" The pounding intensified as Andy reached for his gun that laid on the night stand, he raced through the house checking the window to see who was at his door. "You gotta be kidding me." Andy lowered his weapon, and made for the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Jack's whole body was red with anger, "My wife!" Andy gave him a quizzical look and shook his head. "SHARON!"

"Whoa! I don't know what you are getting at, but she's not here." Jack stared him down, and Andy just stared at him. "Have you tried calling her?" Worry filled his voice as he noticed the look on Jack's face turning from anger to panic. "How long has she been gone?" Then the threatening letters entered his mind, and he raced off to his bedroom to grab his phone not even caring that Jack was hot on his trails.

His fingers were shaking as he scrolled for her number, once it started ringing he turned to face Jack. They both stood there sharing the worry, as he just realized Jack finally took a moment to actually consider his wife could be in danger. "Voice mail!" Andy tried again. "Sharon!" His worry then filled with confusion.

Hank was still half asleep, when he heard her phone go off. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake her as he pulled his arm from under her head. He didn't want her to be disturbed, he followed the sound to her pants and pulled it out of the pocket. _MISSED CALL_ He flipped the side button so it turned to silent, and the screen lit up again. Lieutenant Flynn, he decided to go ahead and answer it. The worry was evident in his voice, "No, its not Sharon." Hank replied, and the other line was quiet. "Listen she's sleeping right now, I will tell her you called, unless I need to wake her."

"Well!?" Jack questioned Andy, and he could hear the ringing in his ears, his heart slowing down, he needed to sit down. He backed up slowly to his bed, and sat down. "Andy what's the matter with you?"

"Oh, um no." Andy couldn't find the right words to say, he looked at Jack who was oblivious to what was actually going on. "She's fine, at the office." Andy had placed the phone against his chest, so the man on the other line couldn't hear him. Jack smiled and turend to leave.

"I should have called the office, sorry for troubling you." Andy watched him walk out of his room in better spirits, not realizing Andy was on the verge of passing out. Or he had realized and decided he didn't care. Andy could hear the man on the phone asking if anyone was there, placing it back to his ear.

"Can you do me a favor?" Andy asked as he laid back on his bed, and the other guy said yes. "Delete this call will you?" Andy hung up without waiting for the other man to say yes or no, and he stared at the ceiling. Trying his best to calm himself down, thinking there could be a million reasons why she was sleeping and someone else answered her phone.

... ...

Hank was just about to put her phone away, when another call came through. This time none other then Jackson Raydor. He almost answered it, and looked at Sharon's sleeping form knowing it would be best for her to take it. He sat down next to her, gently shaking her shoulder. mmmmm she moaned as she rolled over ignoring him. "Sharon, its Jack." Her eyes flew open, and she sat up in bed looking around the room searching for her husband. "No, he's calling."

She looked at him questioningly, and then down at the phone in his hand once her sleepy mind registered what he was meaning. Taking the phone in her hands, and leaning into Hank she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Reassuring him that everything was okay, before she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Well, Goodmorning Shar!" His cheery voice was too much for her this early in the morning, she fell back into bed her hand reaching for Hank and pulling him down as well. He laid obediently next to her, "I'm on my way to your office, thought maybe I could pick you up a bite to eat." She rolled her eyes, of course he would think she got called out on a case.

"No, Jack that won't be neccessary." Hank turned his body towards her and put his arm under her head pulling her closer to him. His other arm draping over her stomach, his mouth touching her ear lobe.

"Really? It's no trouble at all." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, she thought maybe it was time to sit down and talk to him.

"Jack, we need to talk."

...

Andy thought it best to work outside, there was a ton of things that needed to get done. Right now he was busy painting the trim around his garage door, the more he painted the more focused he got on the project. He wasn't thinking about Sharon, or her mystery lover on the phone. A small part of him felt joy for her, that she was with someone else and not with Jack in that sense. A bigger part wondered why it wasn't him, and he knew. She wouldn't just throw away her career or his career for something they were both still struggling to name.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Jack's car pull up, nor the door that slammed shut. Andy was so focused on painting he didn't realize Jack was standing behind him, "Well she wasn't at work." Andy almost dropped the paint brush in surprise, turning around and facing Jack.

"I know." Andy spoke turning back to his work, Jack continued to watch him work. "Jack I rather not talk about this."

"You know, this morning when she didn't come home. I thought you had won the war, while I was raking in the benefits from the battle."

"You don't get it? Do you?" Andy dropped the paint brush and turned angrily on Jack. "She's not some damn prize at a carnival, she's not some damn reward that ANYONE can jump in to claim!" Andy got up in Jack's face, his voice getting louder. "She is a woman, she has her own damn mind to make up, and she's been through enough shit in her lifetime for you to come strolling back to lay claim on her! Whoever the lucky bastard is, he better treat her damn right. I meant what I said, I will support her in whatever she decides. EVEN if I want something more." His hands started to shake, and Jack's hands balled up into fists.

Jack smirked, "Be prepared to just be her friend, Sharon has a type and you don't fit it." Andy's whole body started to shake, and he concentrated all of his anger to his hands. Ready to attack Jack.

"She can only get better with that." He spoke through gritted teeth, and Jack smiled as he backed away. Heading for his car, not giving Andy another look. Andy watched his car travel down the road, and he turned his attention back to the trim. Bending down and picking up the brush he set back to work. His anger slowly subsiding, he had tried hard not to think about Sharon, but now it was overwhelming.

_to be continued..._

...


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys glad you are still with me on this journey, many many thanks to yall for being patient and reading... This chapter touches on Rules of Engagement, for those hit the road Jack reviews I've been getting I hope this will satisfy :)_

Provenza pulled into the parking garage, he felt refreshed for the new work week. So far they haven't caught a case, and that meant for an easy day at the office. In his case it meant time to catch up on his crossword puzzles, and find ways to entertain himself. He took notice of Sharon's car, she was usually the first to work every day. He began to whistle, he was in a really good mood, uncharacteristic he thought to himself. Saturday he had gotten curious about Sharon, and he had sent a text message to Rusty asking how things were going. Rusty had messaged him back that he was out with Sharon grocery shopping, even though he had begged to go with Jack to look for apartments.

Jack was out looking for apartments, and Provenza couldn't help but feel partly responsible for that. He hoped that his conversation that he tried to have with her Friday night had sent her home feeling determined to get Jack out of her apartment and back out there on his own. Feeling very smug he got on the elevator and smiled at the occupant next to him. "Its a great morning huh?" He leaned towards the guy, eyeing the flowers in his hand.

"I agree." The taller man spoke, and Provenza turned to punch his number and noticed his floor was already lit up. Turning back to the guy he looked him up and down, he was older, had shaggy hair, was lean, but muscular, wearing a plain black shirt, dark jeans, hands protectively holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. "I'm hoping to surprise someone."

Provenza felt like his good mood was about to go up in smoke, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and the man got off. Provenza already shaking his head no, as he followed. _Please let it be for Amy, God let it be Amy_. The man made it to the door and looked at Provenza. "Would you mind?" Pulling out his key card, he waved it and held the door open for him. "Nice... Thanks."

"No problem." Provenza trailed him they were getting closer to Amy's desk, and he started to cross his fingers silently praying. Instead the man passed it and headed to Sharon's office, Provenza couldn't help but be rooted to his spot almost parlyzed. Sharon was sitting at her desk reading paperwork, and he watched as the man just opened the door and walked right on in. Her face lit up, and she quickly stood as the man made his way behind her desk setting the flowers down as he pulled her to him. Provenza found the strength to turn away as the man's lips touched hers. His feet quickly carrying him out of the murder room, the only sound was the blinds snapping shut. _This is going to be a bad day._

...

"God you are beautiful." Hank advanced towards her, the moment she closed the blinds his hands closing in on her stomach pulling her back towards his body. She fell back on his embrace, and hand touching his as she felt his hot breath on her ear. His mouth finding his way to her bare skin placing a kiss on her. "I'm not trying anything, I know this is your work place, but I had to come see you."

"I'm happy that you did, and the flowers are gorgeous." She started to rock on her heels, and he began to sway with her holding her in silence. "Just remember, I haven't talked to Rusty about you just yet."

Placing another kiss on her neck, and turning her around. "I know, and I like I told you before I'm not rushing you into anything." She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat, taken in with his cologne she closed her eyes wanting to lose herself in this moment. Here with Hank, she loved how uncomplicated he was, how he understood her, and she felt incredibly safe in his arms. Even though she could take care of herself, she felt secure.

"I've missed you." Sharon felt the words leave her mouth, she meant them. Yet how much she cared for Hank, and how much this moment meant to her she didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach. They seemed to only flap around Andy, _stop it Sharon _she scolded herself. She couldn't go down that road, and right now she needed to focus on just one and she was choosing Hank.

...

Monday morning had came too fast for Andy, his feet carrying him into the murder room. Catching sight of Provenza who rushed to Andy's side grabbing his arm and leading him away from the murder room. "Andy I need coffee!" He shrugged his shoulders and let Provenza lead the way, catching the relief that spread on his partner's face though had Andy turn around and see why he needed a distraction. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, Sharon's office door was closed though, and the blinds were drawn. Provenza tugged at his arm, and Andy looked down at him questioningly. "You may be taking a break from caffiene, but I need it. Let's go."

"You need a babysitter?" Andy took his eyes off her office, and continued to walk with Provenza towards the break room. Before they made it out of the room, Andy heard her door open and he turned his head to look. Walking out of her office was none other than the man he had no doubt was the mystery man on the phone. He spotted Provenza and walked towards them.

Sharon appeared at her office door, the look of horror flitted her eyes as she caught sight of Andy. "Hank." She called out and that halted him in his steps, she caught up with him. "Let me walk you out."

Andy and Provenza both watched as they walked past them, taking notice how Sharon steered him away from them. "First Jack, now _Hank?" _Andy muttered lowly trying not to gather the attention from the rest of the team, noticing he was the last member to arrive. He looked down at Provenza who was staring intently at him. "I'm good." Andy assured him as he made his way to his desk.

Once he was seated he caught Sanchez looking at him, "You need something?" he watched as Sanchez tapped his heart twice and turned back to his work. _Great, now Julio knows._ He heard the familiar click of her heels, and he focused more intently on the paperwork placed on his desk. He was not going to let this get him down, he had plenty of time to dwell over it during the weekend mostly avoiding it. Yet, he had told Jack he was going to be by her side whether as her friend or closer. Now the moment came, and he was damn sure going to support her in whatever she decided as long as it wasn't Jack, and as long as she was happy. He glanced up as she got closer to her office, and Provenza trailed behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sharon kicked off her heels as she entered her apartment, it had been a long day at the office. Even though she loved paperwork, today she found it hard to concentrate in her office. She worried all day what Andy must have been thinking, if he was mad at her. Or if Hank showing up at the office hurt him, she was so worried about it she took the flowers off her desk and placed it behind her office. She felt so guilty having them showcased like that, with him just outside of her office.

Hank had surprised her by visiting her this morning, she didn't know how he had taken it when she told him about Jack staying with her, and that she also had Rusty. He warmed up to the idea of Rusty like she knew he would have, he had spent years around her kids even if it was off and on. They were too young to remember him being around the first time, and when Sharon would call on him she always introduced him as her friend. She didn't want her kids to know about their more personal nature.

There was something about Hank though that made her feel more spirited. She felt younger, much more daring then she did with Jack. Mostly, because with Jack she knew she would never hear the end of it from her friends, family, and even co-workers. Even Provenza had jumped on the bandwagon against Jack, with Hank she had that familiarity with. She could lose herself with him, and he treated her really well. His life was a little more colorful then her follow the rule book, take charge personality. He freelanced for a few magazines, had a few novels under his belt, and he was often traveling to his next adventure.

The smell of food filled her nostrils as she rounded the corner and noticed Jack and Rusty setting the dining table. She smiled at Rusty, and Jack did his best to avoid her. Ever since she talked to him, he was trying his best to act cordial towards her. She didn't expect to tell him about Hank, he wasn't taking her seriously when she told him she needed him to leave. That the longer he stayed the more awkward everything was going to get, the look he gave her was complete surprise.

She had Hank drive her back home, she had asked Jack to meet her there in an hour. That she wanted to talk to him in the lobby, she didn't want Rusty to get uncomfortable. That if he could just stay in town for a while, that way she could take a shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Earlier...Saturday afternoon

He made it clear to her that he needed to start picking up work before he could actually settle on a place. He tried to make her feel guilty and reminding her of the time he walked in on her with Hank. "You can't be serious?! Hank?" He had spit out, and she stood her ground.

"Yes, I should have chose him years ago." Her words went straight to his heart, he knew that was a jab at his disappearing act. He wasn't a fool, he had heard about Hank from the kids. They absolutely loved him, and when Jack would come around they were disappointed he was the fun guy that let them ride on his back, that took them to the fairs, and attended their games and recitals.

"I will talk to Rusty." Her stare was icy, and he knew she meant that. She didn't want him to spoil the news, and he merely shook his head.

"Just how serious are you two?" He asked, and she crossed her arms tighter. Her head shaking no, he knew she wasn't going to answer any personal questions. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go up and print off a list of open apartments. I will be out of you hair for the rest of the day."

...

She sat down to eat with them, and she could tell Rusty's mind was racing. He had asked earlier if he could go to dinner with Kris at her parent's place. When Rusty had asked her, and she agreed she caught his deer in head lights look. Kris was really excited and Rusty's face had paled and she smirked as he tried to give Kris a convincing look of excitement. Her phone began to vibrate and she hoped it wasn't a case. Taking notice of Provenza's name she knew their luck had ran out.

Jack watched her as she took the call and headed out of the dining room, he was trying his best to not let Rusty know. Shoving food in his mouth he tried to listen to her conversation, he heard _shootout, service station, I will meet you at the office. _Jack continued to eat, he was relieved it wasn't Hank calling her.

Sharon came back into the dining room, and sat down to finish eating. She asked a few questions directed at Rusty, Jack kept his eyes on his plate. "Have you found an apartment yet?" He grunted in place, still not looking at her and focused on his food. "Is that a no?" She drew it out, and the way she said it hit all of his nerves at once. He put his fork down, and looked at her. She gave him a warning look, and her eyes flitted to Rusty who thankfully wasn't paying attention. His mind was still racing with his whole Kris situation he was lost in thought. "Just keep looking, I have to go to work."

Sharon made to get up and leave the dining room, Jack quickly got up and followed hot on her heels. Making it into her bedroom she waited for him to step inside and she shut the door. "What?"

"I'm not a child, Sharon." She formed a tight smiled and walked to him. "I'm getting tired of you talking to me as if I'm your ward also."

"Okay Jack, I will stop. There was a shootout earlier, and my team is already there. I have to go to the office for a while, can you please keep an eye on him?" Sharon asked, and Jack shook his head yes. "Thank you."

"Will you be coming home tonight, or spending it out with Hank?" Jack's eyes grew wide, and his hand quickly slapped his mouth shut. She opened her door and waved him out, the look in his eyes she could tell he didn't mean to say it.

...

_Funny who we really are, always shows up in the end._

Jack continued to pack the rest of his stuff, he left the station without talking to Sharon. He knew he messed up today, he got back in the swing of things as a lawyer and he knew he went too far with Sharon. His anger and resentment of her choosing another man over him just built up and he went with it.

_Funny who we really are, always shows up in the end. _His words seemed to be on repeat, Sharon's life had definitely threw him some curveballs this trip. He never expected her to actually turn him down. They had a great time at the cemetary, she even leaned against him and let him wrap his arm around her as they watched the movie. He knew her defenses were starting to fall away, his charm chipping away at her hard exterior. Then out of no where Hank came back, or she went to him. That he couldn't quite figure out, he started to straighten up his mess.

Remembering his suits that hung in Rusty's closet he trudged down the hallway, determined this time he wasn't going to come back. She made it clear she was done with him, even if he had helped anchor her to that decision. Grabbing his suits he started to head out, making sure everything of his was finally going with him this time.

Later...

She held the pieces of Jack's letter in her hands, her body slightly trembling in anger. Jack had acted out, she had helped him out and he turned on her. She didn't expect for him to do that to her. Humiliate her in front of her squad, she didn't realize how much of an ass he could project. She was relieved that Andy wasn't in the building when her and Jack had their face off.

Her apartment seemed so empty, so lonely she remembered this feeling. She felt stronger this time, better mentally as eyes roamed over her place. His cologne still lingered in the air, the only real evidence that he was truly here. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it, reaching for her phone she needed an escape. Rusty would be gone for a few more hours, and she needed human contact.

Her thumb hovered over Andy's name she really wanted to call him. _Don't. I'm just asking for trouble. _She reminded herself that it would never be a good idea, they still had their careers and if Jack's behavior earlier wasn't reminder enough of why you don't work with people you dated. She ended up on Hank's name, and brought the phone to her ear as it started to ring.

...

Andy made it to his driveway, and noticed his ex wife's car in the driveway. It was too late to turn around and drive past she had already spotted him. He had ignored her phone calls all day, and the messages. He already knew what she wanted to talk about, and that was for Bill to join him and Nicole as he walked her down the aisle.

Putting the car in park, he didn't make to move just yet. He glared at Connie as she rounded his car and opened his door. "You could pick up the phone, instead I had to drive out of my way to meet you here." Rolling his eyes he made to get out of his car, and she took a few steps back.

"Connie, I should walk her down the aisle. I'm paying for the wedding, not just a small part of it. I'm paying for the whole damn thing, and in case you guys have forgotten she only has one father!"

"Get over yourself will you?" Connie grabbed his car door and slammed it shut, and glared back at him. "In case you have forgotten, and I have to remind you YET again. You were absent most of her life, and this isn't something Bill came up with. This is something NICOLE wants. I'm here to make sure you don't screw up and ruin another moment of her life." Andy walked around her heading for his door. "You know, maybe Nicole thought this up because she knew I wouldn't want to go. So have fun on my tab, I'm not going."

"The wedding is in two days Andrew!" Connie yelled at him, as he continued to walk away.

Andy made it inside and silently prayed for the ceiling to cave in and kill him on spot. He knew his daughter meant well, and didn't intend to hurt his feelings. Every year they seemed to struggle more and more at Christmas as he dropped off her gift every year. They couldn't find common ground to speak on, and now she was getting married. He only met her fiance a few times for a few minutes, he missed the dress rehearsal the night they were at the gas station. He didn't really intend on showing up, and was relieved when they did catch a case. He wasn't ready to face everyone that night, and the closer the wedding got the more the stress overwhelmed him.

He sat down on his couch, and took out his phone. He really wanted someone to talk to. He needed someone to stir him in the right direction, and there was only one person he wanted that from... _Sharon_

...

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_This one follows The Deep End..._

Andy felt relieved when Sharon asked him to join her, he knew she overheard him griping at his ex wife. Even though he had to deliver bad news, he enjoyed working along side her once again. It had been too long since she had asked him to join her for anything. Every time she got close to him, his belly started to do flops, and his skin would flush warmth when she came into close contact with him. He did notice everytime he seem to lose himself in thought, she would call his name and bring him back to the case at hand.

Catching sight of her working in her office alone, she was leaning over her desk and a flitting thought ran through his mind. _I can ask her to the wedding. _He knew it was crazy, and he also knew she was already wrapped up with someone else. But he couldn't help but feel better around her. Surely, she would go with him as a friend. He got to his feet and made for his office, his heart racing the closer he got to it. He was almost to the door when Russell beat him to it, he gave him a quick nod and walked past letting the assistant Chief walk in.

... Sharon didn't know if it was a good idea to work closely with Andy, but she felt like he needed a friend. For a fleeting moment when Provenza told her Andy was being an ass and wouldn't be attending his daughter's wedding she thought of Jack disappointing their children. She hoped with him working so close to her, he would open up to her and she could help him see how important it was for him to attend. Yet, she didn't want to push him into that decision hoping he would come to that realization himself.

Sitting in her office, the rest of her team out for lunch. Provenza lured Rusty out with him with promises of burgers and shakes. Provenza had given her a knowingly nod as he escorted Rusty out with him, she knew he was going to get to the bottom of this whole Kris affair. Losing herself in thought she didn't notice Hank standing at her office door, holding a bag of take out.

"Take a break, you are working too hard." Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, she leaned back in her chair putting her hands in her lap. 'I was beginning to think you got lost.' Setting the bag on a clear spot on her desk, and taking a seat. "I was making sure the coast was clear before I headed up."

Her face turned red, "I am so sorry about that." Rusty had surprised them by coming home early the night before. Hank had come over and they spent majority of their time talking on the couch. They were both sprawled on the couch, she was laying in his arms when she heard the keys jingle in the doorway. She rose up so fast, reaching for Hank and pulling him up. "MY ROOM!" She exclaimed in a high whisper, Hank had looked at her like she was crazy. She was already bending down picking up his shoes and thrusting it in his arms as he stood, and pushing him towards the hallway. "SHHH!"

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Hank hurried down the hall out of view. She wasn't ready to spring anything up on Rusty. First she had to tell him Jack left, and she wanted to give it time with Hank before she introduced them. Rusty made his way inside, and she moved towards him. "How was dinner?" Rusty was lost in his own world, and he walked past her.

"Oh it was fine, um I'm just going to go to bed." Rusty made it to the livingroom when he noticed Jack's things were gone. He turned around and looked at Sharon trying to read her. "Are you okay?" She gave him a quick smile and nodded her head, clasping her hands together she took a few steps towards him.

"Jack isn't great with goodbyes, I did notice he left you a letter on the table." She pointed towards the kitchen and Rusty's eyes followed. He turned back to her and he couldn't help the guilt that washed over his face. "Rusty it's perfectly alright for you to miss him." He gave her a small unsure smile and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve it.

"I had a feeling he was going to leave, um are you sure you're okay?" Rusty asked noticing the only light coming from the little table lamps and classical music played in the background.

"Of course, I hope this doesn't sound petty. I was enjoying my space again, it felt nice to just relax and not feel out of place in my home." That earned her a small laugh from Rusty, as they both remembered the time they butt heads over the living room and all of his things covering it up.

"Yeah... okay. Well goodnight." Rusty headed down the hallway, and Sharon blew a sigh of relief. She would definitely question him about the dinner tomorrow, he seemed off tonight. "OH!" She exclaimed as she realized she had forgotten about Hank, quietly tucked away in her room.

"What counts is that you made it up to me." Hank smiled mischievously, and Sharon's face turned another shade of red. "As you can see, I conveniently forget how professional you are." Sharon opened the bag and pulled out her salad, and the bottles of water and set them on her desk. She didn't understand why she was blushing like a school girl, maybe it was because she was at work and she couldn't bare the thought of her squad reading between the lines. Even if they were alone in her office, and everyone else was out.

When she made it to her room she tried the door knob but was surprised that he had locked it. She lightly tapped on the door, and waited for him to open it. "Should I go?" He asked as soon as she stepped in shutting the door behind her. She placed her fingers on his lips to silence him, and her other hand she pushed him backwards towards her bed the back of his legs hitting it and he fell back. "You don't have to twist my arm." Hank smiled as he pulled her down to the bed.

...

Andy made his way back into the murder room, he spent most of his lunch hour downstairs going over in his head what he thought would happen at the wedding if he attended. The more he dwelled on it the worse his imagination got carried away. He noticed Sharon sitting behind her office laughing as she carried a conversation with the man he had seen here before. Her eyes landed on his, and she seemed to have frozen on the spot. He gave her a weak wave, and then the guy turned around following her line of sight.

Hank smiled at Andy and made his way to the door opening it. "You are welcome to join us." Andy looked at Sharon and she gestured for him to come, he shrugged his shoulders and thought _why not? _Hank extended his hand, and Andy shook it. Sharon got to her feet, and introduced them. "Hank this is Lieutenant Flynn."

"Lieutenant Flynn?" Hank asked, and tilted his head trying to recall where he heard that name from. "Uh yes, you were the one who called the other morning." Sharon's forehead crinkled in confusion, as she looked at Andy and Hank.

"Called?" She asked, and she caught sight of Andy's face flushing with anger. At that moment Hank's phone went off, and he reached for it and walking to the other side of Sharon's office to take it. Andy's lips tightened as he glared towards Hank's direction.

"It's not important." Andy turned to leave her office, after he took a seat at her desk. It dawned on her when Hank had awakened her to Jack on the phone, and it only made sense that Andy probably called that morning as well.

"Flowers too much?" Hank's voice interrupted her thoughts, she turned around and Hank had found the flowers she placed behind her desk as to not flaunt it in Andy's face. Hank looked towards her, and then towards Andy. She could tell his mind was working fast to put pieces together, as she had just done. "You know, he asked me to delete his call from your phone." Setting the flowers on her desk, he walked past her heading for the door. "Here I thought Jack was finally out of the picture, and you and I could start completely fresh."

"Hank." She reached for his arm, and he looked down at her. "I told you things were complicated, and I need time adjust." Hank's eyes drifted towards Andy again, and then back towards her. "Lieutenant Flynn and I are friends, and most of all we are co-workers."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Sharon closed her eyes, and realized this was that moment of truth. _I care about him. _"Look Sharon, don't answer right now." He placed his hands on her upper arms, and she looked up at him. "I was going to tell you tonight, but I'm going away for a few weeks I fly out tomorrow morning for England to gather research for my next book." Sharon's eyes threatened to mist over, and she blinked it away nodding her head trying to focus on what he was saying. "Two weeks tops, I wanted to invite you a long. But it looks like your hands are completely full around here, and with Rusty." She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, she didn't understand why she wanted to cry maybe it was the case, Jack leaving, Andy's reaction a few moments before, and now Hank maybe it was all too much right now. "Promise me dinner when I come back."

Sharon couldn't believe how well Hank was taking this, and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure?" Hank leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, and nodded his head.

"What can I say? I care about you, just promise me you will figure out what you want when I come back." He let her go and walked to her desk scooping up the flowers, and got to the door. "I'm going to give these to someone who looks like could use a better day." Winking at her he walked out of her office, and strolled out of the murder room.

Andy leaned back in his chair, his mind racing with questions as he watched Hank walk out with the flowers, he quickly turned to look at Sharon and she had already taken her seat and seemed to be fine. He pulled out his phone quickly sent her a text. "?" Setting the phone on his desk, and was surprised as she replied immediately. 'Come here.' He adjusted his tie as he walked cautiously towards her office.

"Sit." She commanded as she pointed towards the seat that Hank had previously occupied. She reached for the unopened bottle of water and tossed it towards him, a sly smirk as he caught it. Then she slid the bag towards him, and he took out the other salad. "Better hurry." He opened the container whether he was hungry or not, and they ate in silence. He didn't ask her any questions, and she didn't offer an explanations.

...

_You're still married to a guy you haven't lived with in twenty years, and your giving me break up advice right now. _The words still bounced around in her head as she got dressed for work. She couldn't help but think how easy it was to help stir Rusty into the right direction, when she herself was having difficulty in her personal life. She also couldn't help but notice how much they were alike.

As she fixed her hair, she noticed the woman looking back at her from the mirror held the appearance of her FID days. She went through her closet, she wanted something to wear that would be more softer then her power suits. Her fingers landed on the outfit she had in mind, and she walked back to her room and began to change.

...

"Pull your head out of your ass!" Provenza slapped Andy in the back of the head, and pulled a chair and sat next to him. Andy hit ignore on his phone, Provenza noticed Connie's name and smacked him again. "Do not let Nicole down today."

"If I go, its only going to cause more trouble then good." Andy argued back, his phone going off again. This time Connie was blowing up his phone with text messages. Provenza caught the words _asshole, bastard, low life_.

"Yeah its going to be a horrible experience for you Andy, but you have to take this step. You are the one always complaining how your kids don't want to talk to you, and this is your big chance to show Nicole that you can put her needs first, that what she wants is something you are willing to do. Even if it chaps your ass."

"I'm not going." Andy gritted his teeth again, grabbing his phone he stormed off. Provenza rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics. _click-clack_ He chuckled as he decided plan B would have to suffice.

"Captain Raydor!" He got to his feet rushing to meet her before she got into the office. "You are looking lovely today"

"Provenza. Are you feeling well?" She placed her hand on his forehead in mock attempt to feel for a fever.

"Month of civility Captain, a bet's a bet." Provenza rolled up his sleeves, and followed her into her office. "I thought maybe tonight I could take the kid out to eat, this case has been particulary heavy and he could use a night out." He smiled too sweetly, and Sharon made her way to her seat and pursed her lips.

"I suppose so." She spoke slowly, knowing full well he had something up his sleeve. "Don't keep him out too late."

"Of course not, keep the fun level at a minimum. Aye Aye Captain!" Provenza practically skipped out of her office she laughed to herself as she fully understood his gesture of kindness.

...

Andy sat at his desk, he had just sent a text message to Connie letting her know he would be there. His mind still went crazy with thoughts on how this was such a bad idea, that there was still a way for him to spoil his daughter's big day. There were a ton of people that could not stand him, and he knew he was going to be walking into a firing squad so to speak.

_"I like weddings." _Andy was shocked, his mind raced that she would want to come a long to his daughter's wedding.

_"Really? You sure?" _His mind was a bit confused he didn't know if this meant what he was hoping for. A picture of Hank leaving her office with her flowers quickly flashed in his mind. _"Oh, uh Well How would I introduce you?" _

_ "How about as your friend Sharon?" _ That still didn't make it any clearer, friend... Sharon... _So definitely not my police Captain, or my boss..._ _"So... so it's not like a date or anything?" _ He tried to play it off, but even he could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_"Of course not Lieutenant. I'm a married woman." _Her voice got lower as she finished her sentence, and Andy's heart almost leapt out of his chest. She was openly flirting with him, and her little laugh sent the butterflies that he thought had long since died to fluttering their wings and he felt the blood rush through his face.

_"Oh. Well, Thank you Captain." _Realizing that was going to be a hard habit to break, it had been too long since he used her first name. He didn't even care that he felt like a goofy dork right now standing in front of her, not able to speak clearly to her. He was a stuttering mess, and now he had to find a cool way to leave her office. _"I mean Sharon. I owe you one." _

"So I will pick you up." She was still laughing and nodded her head. "Great. I will see you in a few." He walked backwards out of her office, shutting the door. He turned around and did a fist pump into the air! "YES!"

_to be continued... I'm trying to work faster to finish out season two before the season premiere! How many times can I say THANKS?! Well here's another one THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	10. Chapter 10

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Hank jumped out of the barstool, his mug of beer still in hand as he headed towards Jack's table. Hank did not expect to run into anyone he knew while he waited for his flight, and sitting at the airport bar drinking his small annoyance with how things turned out with Sharon. He wouldn't exactly say he waited for years for her, but he would say he had invested a lot of feelings for her. He still went on guy trips with Ricky that she knew absolutely nothing about, and occassionally while he visited New York he would always catch the latest shows her daughter was in. They were used to him, and they liked having "Uncle Hank" around. Ricky though being more aloof to the fact that Hank really wasn't uncle material when it concerned his mom.

Jack was busy smooth talking a younger stewardess, his hair brushing hers behind her ear. She was leaning in closer to Jack's lips when Hank made it to the table. Hank threw the contents of beer from his mug in Jack's direction. "Thanks for fucking her up asshole!" Hank exclaimed as the stewardess jumped up screaming, Jack sat calmly his hand raising to his face and wiping the beer away. Some still lingered on his eyebrows, slowly dripping down his face. Jack wanted to be angry, but looking at Hank he knew Sharon must have called their 'fling' off. He started to chuckle, and he made to get up instead Hank pushed him back in his seat.

"I've waited two decades for this moment, and you are going to sit down and hear me out." Hank spat down, not caring that the patrons were gathering in a circle around them. Most with their phones out filming, Hank didn't care. "You robbed Sharon from living a happier life, with you coming and going whenever you please. Keeping her on edge wondering if you would ever stick around and be the husband she wanted, the husband she married. While you scurried from bottomless pit to another."

Jack leaned back in his seat and listened as Hank ranted on. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I could have given her a better life?" Hank finished his hands clenching into fists, as Jack took notice and got to his feet. Stood nose to nose with Hank, and the adrenaline started to course through Hank's veins.

"So she dumped you huh?" Jack sneered, Hank took in his bottom shook his head in disbelief and brought up his fist and swung it in Jack's direction. Jack took the hit on his nose, and charged his body in Hank's direction his shoulder hitting Hank's abdomen and picking him up by the back of his legs and running him towards the audience that gather. Hank started swinging his arms on Jack's back. The crowd spread apart so Jack could continue his run, slamming Hank's body against the wall.

Hank grunted as Jack tried to stand, "D-oonn't walk away!" Hank yelled as he jumped on his feet decking Jack again. They both started swinging and dodging punches, until they were rolling on the floor. Security racing towards them, "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met!" Hank continued to attack even while the guards were prying him off of Jack.

...

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_ Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_ while you are far away and dreaming_

_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_ I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_ where every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_ I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep because I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Andy led Sharon to the dance floor, unsure he was doing the right thing. She just smiled shyly at him, and he brought her body closer to his. The song played over the loudspeakers, and he hadn't heard this song in years. Her hands trailed up his chest and settling behind his neck, she smiled as his hands trailed down her back settling a few centimeters from her butt. They swayed to the music, her smiled widening as his eyes never left hers.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, and I don't wanna fall asleep_

Andy could see Connie out of the corner of his eye, dancing with Bill her eyes kept locking onto him and Sharon as they continued around the dance floor. She hadn't noticed them prior to the wedding, he had arrived and met them in the back while Sharon went into the church to take a seat. Andy smiled grew even bigger as he took his eyes off Sharon and turned to give Connie a wink. Connie's mouth was so open he wasn't surprised flies to swarm into her mouth. Sharon's eyes crinkled in question, and her eyes turned to see what he was focused on. Catching sight of Connie doubt settled in her stomach as his warranted wink, her mind began to wonder if Connie was the real reason Andy didn't want to come tonight instead of Bill. _Maybe he still has feelings for her? _Her face must have expressed the worry that completely filled her face, and Andy sensing the change he lead her away from the dance floor.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to go find the ladies' room." Sharon turned and walked away from Andy once they made it back to thier table. Andy nodded his head, and caught sight of Connie approaching him. A tight smile formed on his face, as he clasped his hands together.

"Andrew!" Connie's voice was high, and she grabbed him by his cuff and dragged him away from prying ears. Leading him away from the reception, Andy let her lead him out. "What the hell?" She was flabberghasted, and her hands on her hips a posture he was accustomed to seeing her in. "You brought Jack Raydor's WIFE! The very WOMAN you have fantasized so FUCKING much over OUR duration together! ANDREW this is INCREDIBLY FUCKING LOW!" She yelled, bringing forth unwanted attention from some of the guests. She glared in their direction, bringing back her attention to Andy.

"You can't be serious?" He quickly turned around hoping Sharon hadn't made it back from the restroom, and seeing that the coast was clear he turned back to Connie. "I came to see Nicole get married, not to start a fight over your insecurities that should be long past buried."

"You got some nerve!" Connie spat back, and crossing her arms. Anger completely covering her body in red splotches, her chest heaving up and down. Andy took a step towards her hands in mock surrender. She nodded her head, and he pulled her into a soft embrace. Tears running down her eyes, as Andy placed a kiss to her forehead. "I just can't even wrap my mind around this." She was slowly control, her body shook in his arms.

"Connie, nothing happened then. I was a jerk. End of story." Andy continued to hold her, he didn't realize how much of her anger was a way to cover up her pain. "I messed up then, I should have never hurt you, or our kids. I didn't know how to handle myself then, hell I still don't."

Sharon had made her way back to the table and her eyes began to search for him. She had to completely turn around in her seat before she caught sight of his familiar suit, and silver hair. He was hugging someone, and she got to her feet curiosity clawing at her as she noticed prior that Nicole was on the dance floor. She took a few steps forward, the woman completely obscured from view. _Connie_ She thought to herself, knowing full well in her stomach that threatened to tie itself into knots that it would be his ex wife. A few people walked past her to the dance floor and she gave them a tight smile, and went back to her seat. Her phone began to vibrate in her clutch and she thanked the welcomed interruption.

"Captain Raydor." She focused her sight on Nicole dancing with her new husband and smiled sweetly at the younger woman.

"Sharon!" Hank exclaimed in her ear, and after seeing Andy with Connie she was happy to hear his voice. 'Hank, what a pleasant surprise.' "Sharon, I was wondering if you could be so kind as to come get me out of lock up here at the airport."

She got to her feet a million questions running through her mind, and her phone began to beep again this time it read Jack. "Hank? What happened?" Sharon could feel a headache coming on, and by that time Andy made his way towards her.

"I got into a fight, and security has detained me. I can't fly out, so I'm canceling my trip. They want to call the police, and I told them I knew a Captain and they agreed to let me go ONLY if I'm picked up by... you." Sharon listened and her mind already piecing the puzzle together, her phone buzzing again due to Jack ringing again.

"Jack?" Sharon asked, and heard Hank sigh on the other end. "Did you get in a fight with Jack?" Andy moved closer his ears catching her question, she held up a hand to ward him off as she walked away from him.

"Sharon, I may have lost control of my temper..." Sharon clicked answer to Jack's call placing Hank on hold. Her mood drastically changing for the evening.

"I take it you need a lift as well?" She questioned, hand on her hip foot tapping the soft ground under her feet.

"No, I'm out. I'm just calling to tell you I'm not pressing charges on your loverboy. Seeing as he hasn't yet hit puberty, I figured whatever punishment you deal him will surely suffice." Sharon rolled her eyes, she was having difficulty imagining Jack in any kind of physical fight.

Andy stood back hands in his pocket, watching Sharon. Questions running in his mind, things were going really well this evening for them. He had a small setback with Connie, but it made things clearer for him. He needed to do more then 'fix' his issues with his kids, he didn't realize he had hurt Connie as badly as he did. He felt like she took it in stride and was stronger then he was, and perhaps fell out of love with him first and kicked him out far too soon before he could actually fix himself. He wonderd to himself now as his eyes glued onto Sharon's back if what Connie said held any meaning of truth. Did his desire for Sharon surface much earlier that only his wife would notice the changes before he actually could?

Sharon turned around and started walking towards him. "Andy, I have to leave." He nodded his head, and grabbing her by the elbow and leading her out. "No, I can take a cab. I have to pick up Hank at the airport, its a long story." She spoke as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I think you should stay here, and enjoy your time with Nicole and the family. I'm sorry I have to leave so early."

"Don't worry about it, Captain." Andy spoke, and caught the way her eyes flickered in surprise. "I mean Sharon." He tried to smile it off, and her lips tightened instead her hand finding her stomach.

"I had a nice time, Andy." She smiled awkwardly, her hand trying to ward off the knots tangling in her stomach. She turned to walk away, she had already called a cab so she made her way to the curb.

Andy watched her hurry away, and he couldn't help but think that she was leaving _him._ She was closing herself up again, and his heart felt like it was tightening up. He looked back to the reception everyone was having a good time, his hand reached for his tie loosening it up. _go back or chase? _ He looked at his daughter who was heavily consumed on the dance floor, she looked gorgeous, and very happy. He realized he wasn't needed here anymore, and he ran in the direction Sharon had walked minutes earlier. Once he made it to the front he noticed her shutting the door to a cab, then the taillights raced off.

...

Hank began to pace the small room, the guards threw him in. He contemplated calling her again, but he didn't want too. _She hung up on me._ Sure there were other people he could call to get a lift, and he might have smidged on the truth a bit saying they would only release him if she came for him. He actually in truth wanted to know if she would, he ended up on the bar stool his mind on just her. His attention turning to the doorknob twisting, and spun around as she walked in.

A devilish smile spread on his face, as she headed towards him pulling him by the arms until her right hand snaked behind his neck bringing him to her lips. Her kiss was fast and passionate, he grunted as she pressed harder Jack had got a nice punch to the side of his mouth. She pulled back and searched his eyes, "Did I hurt you?" he drew his bottom lip in his top teeth biting it down.

"Not at all." His arms snaked around her body, lifting her up off the floor. "I've missed you." His words hitting her lips, she hummed in response as she kissed him again. _Andy has Connie, I have you._ She thought to herself, a tear threatened to fight its way past her eye lid and she closed her eyes tightly as she continued to kiss Hank.

"Sshhh. I'm a little upset with you." She scooted down from him, and hands cupping his face her thumb trailing the the bruise outline around his eye. "I heard Jack's version of events, and before you speak." She quickly placed her finger on his lips, as he was about to open his mouth. "I already viewed the security footage, the guys in the next room were very accomodating. Lets just get you home, and you can tell me WHY you felt the need to act like a complete IDIOT!" Grabbing his hand she lead him out of the room, he had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Woman! Feel free to punish me any way you see fit!" Hank winked at the guards, they were staring at him in disbelief. She was sex on heels in that dress she was wearing, then he started to slow down. _Why was she sex on heels in this dress?_ "Um did I interrupt a date or something?"

"I just came from a wedding."

"Oh."

Sensing the change in his tone of voice, she let his hand go and turned around. "Hank, whatever this is. I'm ready to make this my focus, I don't want to let you down." He pulled her body back to his embracing her tightly. _It's time to get over you Andy. _

...

Andy made his way back to his house, throwing his jacket over the couch. It was such a long night, and he was happy in the end that he attended and stayed behind. Connie warmed up to him after Sharon left, he even let her think he had sent Sharon ahead to make her feel better. He didn't want to start another fight, and Nicole sensing the change in her parents behavior towards one another she was warmed up to Andy. She had questioned him about Sharon, vaguely remembering her from when she was a little girl.

"Dad, I'm happy you are dating women closer to your age now. I'm disappointed she had to leave before I could actually meet her again." He led her around the dance floor, and they fell into easy conversation. He pulled his tie off and threw it over his chair, leaving a trail of clothes towards his bathroom as he made his way down his hallway. What he wanted right now was to jump into a hot shower, and go over the events in his head.

He hadn't realized his phone was glaring at him from the living room. An unread text message waiting to be read. _I'm sorry for running off, I noticed you and Connie. I didn't realize you two still harbored feelings for one another... So I'm stepping back, and giving Hank a chance, your friend Sharon._


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to write a fun little chapter before we get back on will they ever get together? lol hope this is a good one, its way off character for Sharon but hey... little surprise guest as well :) again thanks for the reviews they make me wanna type so much faster and work my brain for different scenerios

...

"I don't know why everyone thinks I lead a boring life, I can have fun!" Sharon exclaimed lifting her mug to tap against Andrea's.

"HERE HERE!" Andrea laughed loudly as she slammed her other hand down on the table twice. "They just don't know you, the way WE know you!" Her eyes shifted to Hank, who was busy playing pool with Sanchez and Tao.

"I don't believe it, not one tiny bit! Andrea is always tellin' me about this Sharon Raydor and the good ole' days." Brenda chimed in, staring at Sharon in disbelief, then even more so when Hank returned from a game taking the seat next to Sharon wrapping his arm around and pulling her close to him. Sharon caught Andrea's eyes and they both broke into fits of giggles. "WHAT?"

"Do you remember that time?"

"YES!" Sharon exclaimed, and their laughter got heavier Andrea caught Hank's eyes and wiggled her eyebrows and he started to laugh.

"That Night?" Hank asked, and Andrea shook her head still laughing she turned to Brenda and sitting up straighter trying to gather a little self control.

"This idiot was doing research over one of his stoner characters, and decided to invite us over for dinner." Andrea pointed at Hank, Brenda's eyes grew wide as she knew where this was heading and she stared even more bewildered at Sharon.

"You got high?" She gasped, Sharon looked guiltily at Andrea then she looked at Hank. "You two? That's hard to believe!" Brenda brought her glass to her lips to take another drink. "WELL!? What happened?"

"Well this one's a cop, that one's a lawyer!" Hank started glancing from Sharon to Andrea, then looking seriously at Brenda. "They were both filled with paranoia, Andrea wanted to try it with me, but..."

"Miss I follow the rules." Brenda interrupted, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"Hey!" Sharon exclaimed, and Andrea's hand went in the air signally for the waitress. Hank's hand went up to cover her mouth, and quickly pulled it away.

"No biting." Hank exclaimed as he waved his hand, Sharon gave him an 'I'm sorry' look a small shrug of her shoulders, Brenda shook her head as she watched Sharon flirt with Hank like a scolded girl. She was getting a glimpse of the Sharon Raydor that Andrea occassionally talked about when they went out for lunch. She looked on as Hank leaned down to place a soft kiss on Sharon's lips. She quickly looked away, and caught sight of Provenza and Flynn arguing near the bar. "We are sitting on the floor in my bedroom closet, these two are fighting over how to _properly_ roll a joint. Mind you Andrea having more experience then the two of us, and instead Sharon's slapping her hands and taking it upon herself to roll it."

"I'm a perfectionist." Sharon smirked, reaching for the new beer pitcher Hank going past hers quickly and refilling her mug before she could even object. He gave her a quick wink, and turned his attention back to Brenda.

...

"Flynn how many times do I gotta tell you? This is not your time!" Provenza huffed again, the words going right through Andy.

"She's only with that idiot because she thinks I want Connie!" Andy clenched his fists, glancing towards Sharon's direction. Hank's arm wrapped around her, his hand occassionally stroking the side of her arm. "Look Provenza, the only thing that's stopping me from going over there and ripping his arm off of her is because the rest of the squad is here." He pulled out his phone and once again shoved it in Provenza's face. "Read it again, I'm stepping back!"

Provenza rolled his eyes, and motioned for another shot. The bartender worked quickly, and Provenza quickly downed it. "Flynn, I'm not stupid. I can look at the both of you and I can tell there's more then being co-workers. Hell, don't think I didn't notice how closely you two worked with one another these past two days. It's too close!"

Flynn rolled his eyes, and gestured towards Sharon's direction. "I should tell her. Even if you don't agree." Flynn started to shake his head, Provenza's color started to drain from his face. Then as a last resort he grabbed Flynn and stirred him away from the bar.

"Aren't you forgetting about Gabriel? Not once, but twice he's proved that relationships and work don't mix. Aren't you even FORGETTING how that made you feel? Don't be an idiot Flynn!"

"The second time wasn't a co-worker."

"That's beside the point! He lost his head over a woman both times, and it ended badly for the squad. Our squad, Flynn stop being a selfish asshole and be content."

Flynn blew out a sigh of hesitation, and crossed his arms his eyes drifting back over to Sharon. Even though he could only make out the back of her head, and he could tell she was enjoying herself by her shaking form no doubt laughing. _She's enjoying herself, Hank's making her happy. _

...

"So we are dragging Hank's body out of the closet, poor baby was so out of it. Well, we get him to the bathroom and we are laughing so hard talking nonsense." Andrea continued on with the story, and Sharon's covering her mouth with her fist trying to contain her laughter. "Sharon takes off to get our purses, and we are just like gone. I get hit with my purse, because she threw it!"

"Nevermind the fact, that I'm passed out on the floor." Hank leaned towards Brenda, Sharon's hand slid under the table and grabbed his leg. He placed his on top of hers, and turned his head towards her. She smiled seductively at him. "Don't even try it."

"Hank, it was a long time ago." Andrea joined in Sharon's defense, and turned her attention back to Brenda rolling her eyes at the affection coming from them. "These two couldn't keep their hands off each other even then." Brenda's eyes drifted towards them, and she couldn't get over Sharon openly french kissing someone... _anyone_ in a crowded bar her co-workers present even if they weren't at this table. This was not _that woman!_

"You looked so adorable." Sharon spoke as she pushed his face away, and reached for her mug again. "I can't believe I'm drinking beer, Andrea we are drinking beer!" Another fit of giggles, and Brenda looked at Hank.

"I'm never gonna get to the end of this story!"

"These two beauticians." Hank sarcasticly quipped, rolling his eyes as the two were still laughing. "They took it upon themselves to apply make up on me, even providing me with their little 'stoned' craft project of earrings and matching necklace." He rolled his eyes, as their laughter got louder.

Brenda started to giggle, visualizing Sharon and Andrea decorating his face. "That's not so bad."

"TAMPONS!" Andrea yelled, and she doubled over holding her stomach. "I'm laughing so hard its hurting!"

Brenda looked from Andrea to Sharon then to the horrified look on Hank's face, and her hand reached her mouth as she felt the laughter building up. "Jewelry out of tampons huh?" She asked, and she couldn't help the heavy laughter that had her against Andrea.

"Yes, they took their time tying up tampons together and putting it around my neck. They even found some tape, and fixed it on my ears. Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning, and being horrified as I caught my reflection."

"Annnnnnnddddddd you are the WEAKEST LINK!" Sharon pointed her finger in his face, and got up from her seat and moved over to sit with Andrea and Brenda in their booth. Hank tapped his chest three times in mock 'you're breaking my heart.'

"Once I got over the initial shock, I made my way to the living room and these two are both sleeping on the couch under a cover of empty food wrappers, I even found a ice cream caked spoon in Sharon's hair. The empty carton clutched in her hands."

"Ewww." Brenda shook her head in disgust at the two ladies to her right. "I was high once, but it didn't affect me like that."

"That was the first and the last time we participated in that." Sharon's voice grew serious, and Brenda gave her a questioningly look.

"Jack always seemed to know when Sharon was starting to let loose and enjoy life without him." Andrea turned her attention to Brenda, and Hank drew in his bottom lip. "Her husband." Catching another look from Brenda, she hadn't known who Jack was.

"Oh." Brenda looked at Sharon who seemed to be ignoring the little tidbits, and now she was curious about Jack and her marriage with him. "This has been fun, I'm glad you talked me into coming tonight."

"Chief, Captain, Andrea." Sanchez stood at their table, and looked down at Hank. "Mind if we borrow him again?" Hank clapped his hands, sliding out of the booth to join Sanchez.

"Saved!" He exclaimed, as they headed back to the pool tables. Brenda's eyes followed and noticed Provenza holding money in his hand, she began to search for Flynn and not seeing him she wondered where he took off too.

"Okay Cap'n, you have been hidin' some delicious surprises." Sharon scooted out of her seat, and gestured towards the womens room. "Well, when you get back you better spill!"

...

Andy made his way back home, sitting on his sofa toying with the little red bean bag in his hands. _Provenza's right. _He thought to himself, their work relationship was still important. Maybe Hank was thrown in the mix as a sort of cosmic relief, a reminder to stick to what they knew. He thought about transferring to another department, maybe he would.

_She's worked entirely too hard, to lose it all for some relationship with me. _He thought to himself, and the more he dwelled on it the better he felt as he reminded himself that Provenza was right. Either way, they had gotten closer at work. She felt comfortable calling on him more to interviews, even sitting beside him in the courtroom. Maybe this would be for the best, he could be there for her more now then he would be able to dating and working with her.

...

Hank helped Sharon to her apartment door, she was still pretty buzzed as he drove her home. She checked her phone a few times in the car, making sure Rusty was in his bed asleep. "You should at least let me get you tucked safely into bed." As she put her key into the door, she stopped and looked at him. "I'm not going to stay, just want to tuck you in."

"Hank, I would love for you to get me into bed." She started as her hand went up to his neck. "It's not the right time to spring you up on Rusty, especially this late." She stated apologetically, and stood on her tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I understand. Call me tomorrow?" He asked, and she shook her head yes smiling warmly at him.

"I'm so glad your face has healed. I wasn't ready to explain that to Andrea tonight." She laughed, turning the key and opening the door. "I will call you tomorrow. " With that she went in and shut the door behind her, leaving Hank outside. She headed for the kitchen, her stomach growling. _Beer munchies._ She laughed quietly to herself, regretting now on not taking Andrea and Brenda up on their offer to grab food and choosing to head home with Hank.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Andy continued to stare at his phone in disabelief, his daughter sent him a text inviting him over for dinner. He quickly replied confirming he would be there, after dealing with the FBI over the Briana Mathis case he needed something to look forward too. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Sharon and Hank continued their conversation, she didn't look happy. He quickly looked away before she noticed someone was looking in.

He caught sight of Provenza curiously staring at her office, and his imagination began to run away with him. _Maybe there's trouble in paradise? _He watched as Provenza hurried to his feet, and noticed Hank taking off out of the murder room and his partner going after him. Andy wanted to turn back and look at her office, but he forced himself to appear nonchalant. He could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she too soon left her office and followed after Hank and Provenza.

His phone beeped again, and he smiled as it was another message from Nicole. _Thanks dad... looking forward to it_ Thoughts of her filled his mind, he couldn't believe how much him showing up to her wedding had opened so many windows into her life. She was letting him in cautiously, and he made a mental note to not screw it up.

...

Sharon passed Provenza in the hall, and headed for the elevator. She normally didn't chase after anyone, and it wasn't like they had a fight. She just didn't agree with Hank, and now she feared she hurt him. She couldn't help but compare her life to Rusty's, he was having trouble breaking off with Kris because he feared he would hurt her, and here she was afraid to move forward too fast with Hank. _Andy. _ She closed her eyes and blowing out a puff of air she quickly shook her head and remembered why she was going after someone else.

Stepping off the lift she made her way to the parking garage and listened as her heels echoed off the walls. Recognizing the low roar of his engine she quickly made her way towards his car. "I thought you left already."

Hank smiled as he watched her appear in his rearview mirror, he opened his door and got out of the car. "One of the many things I admire about you Sharon, is your independence. Next to your stubborness, which I alternate between a nice mixture of love and hate."

"I'm sorry, I just jumped to the wrong conclusions." She began and he stepped up to her, putting his fingers to her lips.

"I'm not going to jeapordize us, by moving too fast." Her hands wrapped around his hand, and placing her lips on his fingers softly kissing, the gesture sending tingling waves through Hank's body. "Slow is good..." Sharon hummed as she stepped closer to him, the heat from his body made her feel better.

"I know it's just a key now." She spoke softly, as his arms came up to pull her in. She had overreacted earlier in her office when he gave her a key to his apartment. "I'm still married, I have Rusty now and Hank your life is so different from mine, and I'm still adjusting to us."

"Hey, if it's going to be too much I will keep the key." She immediately shook her head no, and he smiled. "Well, keep the key. Have I told you how much I'm going to miss you?" He added as he gripped her tighter.

"mmmmhmmm" She hummed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's only for a few weeks though."

Hank's hands began to run up and down her back, and he pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. "Glad we could make up before I leave."

"Your flight doesn't leave until much later? I should be able to finish my work and meet you for dinner if you like?"

"I will make reservations, for 8. Bring Rusty." Hank added, and her smile widened. "I like the kid."

"We will meet you then." She pulled him down to meet her lips, and she parted it with her tongue kissing him hungrily. His hands slid down to grip her backside, a moan escaped her lips, she pushed him back towards his car. "Its going to be a long few weeks." She husked against his lips.

"If you don't stop Sharon, I'm going to take you in the back seat." Hank spoke as his hand slid up her body and began to squeeze her breast. His member began to throb uncontrollably when she didn't stop him. Her hand slid down his chest, down his midsection and lightly caressed over his groin area. "God." She kissed him harder, pulling his bottom lip out and biting down gently her hand leaving his member and going to his hand where he had begun to rub her nipple in a circular motion she pulled his hand away and letting his lip go, he gave her a frustrated look.

"See you in a few hours." Smirking and walking away, leaving him to collect himself before he got into his convertible.

...

Sharon made a pit stop at the ladies room to check her make-up, she didn't want to head into the murder room with smudged lipstick. Taking a look in the mirror she decided it best to go ahead and wipe the rest of it off. She began to think of better ways to handle her reaction to Hank.

_or stop thinking about Andy_ she thought to herself, Andy had taken up for her when Taylor threw his comment to make her feel small. _Chief Johnson could have found a way to work around this._ Andy was the first to come to her side and take up for her, and it warmed her completely. _He has Connie._ Another reminder.

They still worked well with one another, they kept their personal lives outside of work. She did notice the other night when they were at the bar that he didn't stay long, she had looked for him after she left the ladies room. She even checked her phone a few time when she made her way back to the booth while Hank played with the guys. Her mind just kept drifting over to Andy, she blamed the beer when Brenda and Andrea noticed how distracted she was.

Even later that night as she laid in her bed she glanced over her phone, hoping that he would have sent her a message. She hated feeling torn, she remembered this feeling. Hank was such a great man that she really enjoyed spending her time with him. She enjoyed the attention he cast on her, but he had the worst timing. Back then she couldn't just get over Jack. She would convince herself she was completely over him, until he would swoop back in and pull his circus act and she would fall for him all over again and leave Hank in the end.

Now she couldn't get over Andy, even though they never really began. Every day they worked with one another was another chance for her to fall for more little things. Then again maybe she was just over thinking everything. Hank was very patient with her, even her kids still communicated with him almost on a daily basis. She was well aware through facebook, and she also knew Ricky asked Hank to co-sign for a newer vehicle. Her daughter had him to thank for her living room furniture. Hank was just like that with the kids, even though she felt certain they didn't actually know about their relationship while growing up. She didn't want them to know about them now. She even voiced her concern to Hank, and he understood knowing she had to be sure where they were heading before she let them know.

_Hank deserves more. _She thought as she left the bathroom, making her way back to the murder room. She caught sight of Andy talking on the phone, she walked quietly by. "Yeah Connie, I'm coming." Her footsteps slowed, as she tried to listen to more of his conversation but obviously his ex wife was talking because he just grunted in agreement.

She made it back safely in her office, and she peered outside the window and watched him. Then her eyes caught sight of Hank's apartment key, and she picked it up and examined it as she turned it over in her fingers. Then pulling out her phone she sent him a message.

Sharon: Just got called out to a crime, won't be able to make dinner.

Her thumb hovered over the send button, she tried to make up her mind if she was doing the right thing or not. Deciding to save the message and wait until she could think more clearly.

...

"Will you be bringing Sharon?" Connie asked, and Andy looked over his shoulder and caught sight of her sitting in her office. She seemed far away, and he made a mental note to go check on her.

"Actually, I figure I will come alone." Andy answered, he knew he should be honest with Connie and let her know that he was in fact not dating Sharon but her attitude had changed so much towards him. They could actually talk on the phone about Nicole and their new grandchildren without fighting.

"That's too bad." Connie had added, and Andy knew she got small satifisfactions thinking Sharon was sitting out upset over the whole ordeal. She even thought Andy kept her away for her sake, and she was milking it in every way she could. Andy just couldn't admit that he wasn't dating Sharon, even though he really wished things were different. He just hoped that Connie wouldn't spot Sharon out with Hank, and find out the hard way he had been lying this whole time.

He wrapped up his conversation and looked back at Sharon's office. Getting to his feet he decided he would just check on her. He made his way to her office, knocking on the door frame. Her eyes quickly looked up and she waved for him to come in.

"Hey Captain." He walked in taking a seat in front of her desk. "I couldn't help but noticing that little scene earlier, and wanted to make sure you are alright."

"Oh." She spoke, reaching for the key again and bringing it up to show Andy. "Hank gave me a key to his place." She smiled awkwardly, not knowing for sure how much to let Andy know.

"So things are going well?" He asked, and his phone started to buzz inside his pocket. He was thankful for the interruption, he didn't think he could sit here and listen to more about her relationship. "Um, excuse me?" He asked getting to his feet, and she looked at him curiously. "It's Connie again." She waved him off, once his back was turned her face fell. Slumping back in her seat and looking at the ceiling she wondered how long it would take for her to get past him.

...

Hank pulled into a parking place, when he noticed he had four missed calls from Sharon. He called her back and waited for her to pick up, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and shaking his head to the music that played in his car.

"Hank, I'm so sorry. I tried to catch you earlier." Sharon started, and Hank's fingers stopped tapping to the music. His heart sunk, he already knew she wouldn' t be joining him for dinner. "We just caught a case, and I'm so sorry. I really wanted to spend time with you before you flew out tonight."

"Sharon its okay. Since I'm here, I'm going to grab some take out and head back home make sure I have everything packed."

"You're disappointed."

"Yeah, but it's okay I'm a big boy. You owe me dinner when I get back." Hank laughed, and her side of the line was silent. "You there?"

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry the team is heading out and I'm about to join them. I am so sorry, and yes I will make it up to you. Have a safe flight, and call me when you get there."

"Already missing you."

"Miss you more."

Hank made his way into the restuarant and apologized for the cancellation, as he waited at the bar for his food he caught sight of Tao and his family being seated. What really caught his eye was Rusty with them, being seated next to a teenage boy. _Tao's son. _Hank thought, and then his mind went into overdrive. _If Tao's here, and Rusty's here then where the hell is Sharon? Maybe Tao got lucky and didn't get called out with the rest of them. _He turned around, knowing it would be a bad idea to go question Rusty.

"Here's your order sir." A waitress presented him his take away, and he threw a few bills on the counter. His mind was all over the place, he headed out of the restuarant making his way to his car. _She's pushing me away again. _He thought to himself, and he definitely didn't want to call her now. He was familiar with her routine, only this time Jack wasn't in the picture. He had worried about her lieutenant, until she showed up at the airport to pick him up and that night they spent talking. She even told him about attending his daughter's wedding, and they spent the rest of the night talking about the past and rekindling those old sparks, and laughing about old times he just got lost in those old feelings. _She's not lost in me. _

Getting into his car, and setting the food down in the passenger seat he drove towards his home. His mind still going over everything, and then over everything again. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even realize he was standing in front of his apartment. His mind clouding over the ride over, him getting out of the car, he put his key in the lock and turned. Walking to his dining room, and setting his food down then kicking off his shoes. It took a few seconds for him to realize music was playing in the bedroom.

_I didn't leave that on._ The closer he got to the room, he also knew the door should have been open. He never closed it, he turned the handle and slowly pushed it open. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, candles were lit around the room. "Fuck." His eyes caught sight of Sharon sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but his shirt. She left all the buttons undone, and one of his ties hung around her neck. His belly lit on fire, and his groin sparked to life as she got to her feet and strutted towards him, pulling the tie down and wrapping it behind his neck and pulling him back towards her. He walked willingly, his hands going to her waist.

"I hope you don't mind that we skip dinner." She spoke seductively as she pulled him down on top of her. Her mouth sought his out, and her hand led his down to her center, his fingers went in between her folds and he started to rub her in a circular motion.

"God, you are so wet." Hank whispered in between kisses, and she hummed yes as she spread her legs further apart. His mouth started to kiss her neck as he made his way towards her breast, while his fingers picked up speed on her center teasing around her clit. Sharon started to unbutton his pants, Hank quickly pulled them off and she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it off. She scooted higher on the bed, then pushing his face down towards her center.

"I need you here." She whimpered, and he wasted no time placing his mouth on her hot center and snaking his tongue out to lick her up. "OOohhmmmmm." Sharon moaned as her legs trembled, her hands came up to cover her face as she enjoyed him. _Andy_ Biting the bottom of her lip, as he snuck into her thoughts. "Don't stop." God she knew she was going to feel horrible about this later.

_to be continued... _next up covering Poster Boy...


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon took another sip from her wine glass, as she continued to sit on the couch. Her eyes were still slightly puffy, her mind drifted to Rusty who she hoped was resting peacefully in his room. _Tap tap_ She closed her eyes, choosing to ignore whoever was at the door. Drawing her legs up on the couch she leaned back, while clutching the sofa pillow and pulling it to her chest. Glass still in the other hand she remained still as she could, maybe she had drank just a little too much because thoughts of hiding from the bill collectors sprang into mind. Bringing the glass to her lips she swallowed the rest of the wine, tonight was not about her time with Jackson, and she wasn't about to let those old memories bring her even more down.

_buzz_ Her phone vibrated under her leg, and she groaned. _I don't want to talk about this anymore. _She thought to herself, as her fingers gripped around the offending device. Hank with good intent had actually upset her even more when she called to talk to him earlier. He told her he was catching the next flight out, and whether she liked it or not they were coming to live with him. _I sure as hell don't want to think about that either._

"Sharon it's me!" Andy called out from the other side of her door. Sharon quickly turned around to look at her door, arching an eyebrow. "Look you rushed out so fast, I didn't get a chance to see if you're okay!" Sharon got to her feet and rushed to the door, and flinging it open.

Andy eyed her curiously as he took her in, she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks flushed red, "Have you been drinking?" She put her hands behind her pack, an awful attempt to hide her wine glass. Her eyes made it back to his, and he tried to hide his smirk from her.

"Well, you can see that I'm fine." She gave him a tight lipped smile, and her eyes went from his to the hallway behind him. "Now if you don't mind, I rather be alone." Andy brought up his wrist to check the time on his watch, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. Okay." Sticking his hands in his pocket, he turned to leave. Sharon clenched her eyes shut, and took a step back, reaching for him with her free hand.

"Andy, I'm sorry. Come in." Andy perked right up, and walked into her apartment. He waited for her to close the door, and followed her in.

...

_a few days earlier..._

"Don't get me wrong, Sharon." Andrea held up a hand to stop Sharon from defending her relationship with Hank. "I love the two of you together, I just don't understand you." Sharon crossed her arms and pursed her lips, Andrea scooted closer to Sharon's desk. "Its just that, you never chose him before."

"Andrea, I didn't choose him because I was married." Andrea's eyebrows rose extremely high, Sharon took in her bottom lip and smiled. "Well, then I was more Jack's wife."

"No, then you were foolish in love with Jack. That's why you never chose Hank, that boy bent over backwards, numbed his feelings, and waited in the background for you."

"Andrea, Hank has always known where I stood with him. I cared about him immensely, and he took my mind off of the horror that Jack put me through. Hank never asked me for more, and if he had..." Sharon stopped and her hands found themselves, she looked down away from Andrea's piercing stare. "If he had told me he wanted more, things might have ended up differently." She finished her eyes meeting Andrea's again.

...

"You don't have to stop drinking on my account." He reached for the wine bottle, and she grabbed her wine glass and held it up for him. He poured it quickly, and she brought the glass to her lips eyeing him curiously. "Its okay, you drink. It doesn't bother me." Setting the bottle down, he placed his hands down on his knees and waited for her to finish drinking.

"So we haven't really talked much since the wedding." Sharon leaned back on her side of the couch, drawing her legs underneath her.

"No we haven't, I didn't think you wanted to talk to me. You left early, and you sent me a ridiculous text." Andy watched her facial reactions tense up, and the small smirk cross her lips. "Sharon, it would be nice to easily communicate with you and avoid all of these awkward situations."

Her eyes got wide, and he could easily read her mouth making a silent "What" Her legs came out from under her and she set the wine glass down on the table. "Awkward?" She asked as she turned to look back at him.

"God Sharon, I didn't come here to argue with you. Forget what I said." Andy made to get up, her hand grabbed his arm.

"Stop."

...

_knock knock _"Captain, Oh hi Andrea." Andy interrupted their conversation, they both turned to look at Andy sticking his head into her office. Sharon raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue, while Andrea opted to give him a small wave. "We are sending Buzz out for lunch, would you two like anything?"

"No thank you, Andrea is taking me out." Sharon replied, her eyes daring Andrea to disagree with her.

Andy looked at the two women questionably, but decided it was best not to get in the middle. He quietly ducked back out, Andrea started to laugh.

"I'm just going to grab my purse."

"I can't help but noticing..." Andrea started, as Sharon froze on spot. _Oh god, she knows about Andy._ Sharon began to walk slowly behind Andrea, as her friend closed her briefcase and got to her own feet. "how much Flynn and Provenza have changed since your big take over."

"I wouldn't say change, I would say more like they have grown." Sharon turned around to see her friend nodding her head in agreement.

"That would explain why I haven't seen Flynn prancing around with girls half his age anymore." Andrea started to laugh, and Sharon felt her heart tighten just the mention of Andy with anyone set a rise of jealousy off. "I don't think I have ever seen him with anyone his own age, what a hoot huh?"

Sharon looked out in the murder room staring at Andy's back, and truth be told she couldn't remember him actually with anyone his own age. Except Connie, and even then they weren't affectionate. Their hug at the wedding was the only time she could recall that they were close. _He's with her now._ "Actually, I think he and Connie have rekindled."

"Your sources would be wrong." Andrea winked at her as she made her way past Sharon and out of the office. Andrea didn't even catch the dumbstruck look on Sharon's face, it took her a few seconds to remember she was heading out for lunch. _Andy's not with her?_

...

"You know what's awkward Andy?" Sharon hissed, her hand still gripping his arm. "Finding out weeks later that you and Connie are in fact not together."

"Yeah, well how about this for awkward, you leaving my daughter's wedding and I get a text message that you and Hank are back together." Andy's voice grew louder, she let his arm go. "I don't know what you think happened at the wedding, but Connie and I were never getting back together. Sharon, I just assumed that night you were looking for an excuse to push me out."

Sharon started to laugh uncontrollably, Andy just stared at her in disbelief. "God, I'm such an idiot." Sharon spoke in between her laughter, and Andy looked again at the wine bottle on the coffee table and then back to her glass.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, reaching for the bottle to get a better look at it.

"I'm not drunk. Hank beat Jack that night, at the airport. Or Jack beat Hank, well they both acted like animals." Sharon continued, and Andy started to laugh as Sharon punched the air mimicing the fight.

"I'm beginning to like Hank."

"Yeah what's not to like about him." Sharon spoke looking downcast, and Andy leaned towards her placing his hand on her knee.

"Hey, I mean it. It's taking me a little time, and Hank is great for you. I can't help but watch when the two of you are together, he makes you laugh and trust me that's a great look for you." Andy winked at her, she didn't see that instead her eyes were focused on his hand on her body. The warmth spread from her knee through her entire body, and her heart started to pound heavily in her chest, she began to fight an inner battle within herself to stop her from touching his hand, from leaning into him, from touching his mouth with her lips.

...

"You know he prefers them _bald_!"

"ANDREA! Please I am trying to eat." Sharon's face went bright red, she could even feel the tips of her ears heating up.

"I'm just saying, that the type of girls he dates are waxed. There is no way that man would even know what to do with a woman of..." Andrea waved her glass of water in the air, smiling even wider as she embarassed her friend. "_maturity."_

Sharon pushed her salad away, Andrea set her wine glass down. "Well, thanks for lunch." Andrea started to laugh as Sharon got to her feet and walked away. Sharon made it out of the small restuarant before she whipped out her phone and begun a search. _Brazilian wax nearby._ The conversation might have embarassed her, but now that she was out on her own she couldn't help but wonder if Andrea was right and that's what Andy actually preferred. "He's never going to see it." She spoke out loud, and decided she was going to do it.

...

Sharon slowly opened her eyes, her bedroom was dark she could barely make out the dimmed lights from clock. She made to get up out of bed, she felt groggy when she felt his hand land softly on the side of her hip. She let her head land back on the pillow, and a smile slowly curved on her lips as she realized he was laying behind her. She didn't remember getting into bed, she didn't need to turn on the lights to notice he left her in her pant suit.

She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of his fingers trailed up her side, then trailed back to her hip. She couldn't help the moan ran past her lips and filled the silent room, she turned her face into the pillow and bit into it. She could feel her center begin to tingle and throb uncontrollably, his hand teased her body as rubbed over her clothes stopping and pulling at her clothes then trailing his hand to another part of her body careful not to actually touch her where she wanted him most, on her breasts, or on her center. He would get close to her breast and then trail the opposite direction, and she would bite down on her pillow harder dying from the anticipation.

Then she felt his hand leave her body and trail up the sheets towards her face, his finger tips finding her lips and traced over sensually her tongue snaked out as her hand wrapped around his wrist and she licked the tip of his finger and drew his finger into her mouth, she moaned harder around his finger as she sucked it further into her mouth. She backed her hips into him, feeling his erection on her back she moaned louder as she pulled his finger out of her mouth and brought his hand down to her belly.

He pulled at the button on her blazer, in the quiet bedroom all she could hear was the fast beating of her heart drumming faster in her head. "Oh God" She brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it as his hand began to work on the button of her pants, she began to rock into his body as he pulled the zipper down and his hand went in. MMMMMM Lifting her head up as his other arm snaked underneath to pull her closer to his body, she was amazed how quiet he was, after their make-out encounter on the couch forever ago he was quite vocal. "God ye-AH" She moaned louder, as he teased around her center getting closer then pulling away just to get a little closer until he cupped her outside her panties.

Pulling her even closer to him, he nosed his face into her hair his lips landing on her jawline. Her breathing began to get haggard, his fingers pushed her panties to the side his fingers finally touched her bare skin. Her body shuddered, as she whimpered her hand reaching behind her seeking the back of his head to pull him closer to her. Fingers grasping into his hair, _Andy has short hair, Hank has longer hair _ her eyes shot open and she stopped rocking into him.

"Now this is a surprise." Hank whispered seductively in her ear, as his fingers ran over her smooth mound. Sharon pulled his hand out, and rolled off the bed landing on knees.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She screeched as she quickly got to her feet and raced blindly into her bathroom. Hank got to his feet and followed her to the bathroom, she was on her knees retching into the toilet. "You don't want to see this." Sharon groaned as she held her hair with one hand and grasped the side of the toilet with the other.

Hank continued on until he was on his knees beside her rubbing her back, as she continued to puke. "Your Lieutenant said you had a little too much to drink." Sharon flushed the toilet and fell back against him. "He actually high fived me before he left, thanked me for popping Jack." Hank laughed as he pulled her up to her feet, leading her to the sink. Sharon reached for her tooth brush, and listened as Hank continued on. "I know you said to not hurry back home, but I caught the first flight out of New York. I can't stand the thought of you staying mad at me. My offer still stands, you and Rusty can come stay with me."

"Hank." Sharon paused as she set the tube of toothpaste down on the counter. "I don't want to talk." She began to brush her teeth, and could feel a migraine the size of Texas working its way in. She didn't realize it was Hank in her bed, and not Andy maybe she had drank a little much of that wine. Her eyes came up to look at her reflection in the mirror, and she caught Hank's hurt expression.

_ "I'm just worried you are going to end up hurting him again." Andrea's words echoed in her head, and she diverted her eyes back to the sink. "You may love him, but I don't think you have ever been in love with him." _

_ She's right..._

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Andy took another look in the mirror and satisfied with his end result he headed out of his bathroom quietly walking past Sarah who was still sleeping soundly in bed. Just a sheet covered her naked form, he hadn't meant to call her up again. He knew it was just a way to push Sharon out of his mind, and it had worked in the beginning like usual it was always after sex when he would lay awake at night staring at the ceiling always wondering the what ifs. This latest run in with Sarah was the end result of leaving Sharon's apartment after Hank arrived and put her to bed. He couldn't help but like the guy, and that drove him nuts.

...

Andy had watched as Sharon slowly drifted asleep on the couch her fingers still around the wine glass. He reached for it and gently pulled it out of her grasp, grabbing the bottle he made his way to the kitchen to put it away when he heard the front door opened. His heart raced wildly as thoughts of the stalker rang through his mind he rushed to living room retrieving his gun from his holster.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Hank held his hands up playfully leaving his luggage unattended, and Andy watched the look of surprise change into curiosity. "What are you doing here?" Hank asked as his eyes ran over the room and landing on Sharon's sleeping form on the sofa.

"Came by to check on the Captain it was a rough day." Andy spoke as he put his gun back in the holster and walked towards Sharon. "I was just leaving after I cleaned up."

"Would you mind staying a little longer?" Hank asked as he made his way towards Sharon. "I'm just going to take her to bed, and since you're here I would like to talk to you. Lieutenant."

Andy rolled his eyes while Hank leaned down to carefully scoop her into his arms. "Well, I really should get going its rather late." Hank carried Sharon around the sofa and stopped before he hit the hallway.

"Stay I won't keep you too long." Hank spoke over his shoulder, and Andy watched him disappear out of view. The wine bottle flashed through his mind, then he thought better of it. He could stay and talk to him, even though he rather cut out his own tongue. Talk to the man that was with Sharon, the woman that always seemed to dance out of his fingers, the woman who always seemed to be on a different playing field then himself.

"She's really out of it." Hank smiled as he made his way towards Andy, pointing towards the dining area. He pulled out a chair and took a seat, and motioned for Andy to do the same.

"Yeah she might have had a little too much to drink, today was rough like I mentioned before." Andy spoke as he plopped down, and watched Hank give it some thought.

"I told her to move in with me." Hank rushed the words out of his mouth, and gave a defeated sigh bringing his hands to his mouth and looking downcast. Andy's mind went in panic mode, as his mind conjured up images of Sharon and moving boxes. "She hung up on me, and when I called her back she blasted a few obscenties my way."

Andy let loose a small chuckle as he watched Hank continue on. Once he was finished Andy clasped his hands together. "Its too soon for her and Rusty to move in with you."

"I know, it's my male ego as she also angrily mentioned earlier. I just want to protect the two of them, and unfortunately Sharon isn't one to swoon for that kind of thing." Andy laughed harder as he knew what he said was true. "She isn't like the female characters I write about."

"Well, I will tell you what she found humorous earlier. I actually wished I was there to see it." Hank's face lit up as he wondered what Sharon could have shared with her 'friend' "Your happy incident with Jack at the airport. Now she was a little inebriated as she tried to explain it to me earlier, but I wished I was there." After that the conversation between the two men turned into a new direction for Andy, the more he talked to Hank the more he actually liked him.

...

Sharon made her way to the parking garage, she was relieved to be going back to work. She spent all weekend with Rusty and Hank and all the little guilt trips her mind took her too. She talked Hank down from moving in with him, and she knew he meant well but she was a police Captain she could handle this threat. She listened as her heels echoed through the garage and stopping in her tracks. "A flat tire!"

She walked closer to it to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Great!" She pulled out her cellphone and called Hank. Grateful to him when he answered immediately and said he would be right down.

"I can have it changed in no time." Walking straight to the trunk of her car, Sharon looked at him.

"Um, I could borrow your car. I can't be late for work." Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and held it over her head. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and reached for the keys. "Thank you, don't forget to bring Rusty by the station later."

She made her way over to his car, and rolled her eyes as she noticed he left the top down. Taking a fast peek at her watch, she hurried over throwing her purse in the passenger side she couldn't be picky she needed to beat Provenza to the station. _I'm going to open up to him. _She needed someone to talk to, and she decided last night Provenza would be the one to talk too. He was no stranger to breaking things off, and she needed a few pointers.

She started the car and it roared to life, she reached for the buttons to adjust her seat. Once she was finished she reached for the gear shift, and froze. "Its a manual." She threw her head back in frustration, she pushed down on the clutch and closed her eyes visually remembering how to drive. She moved the gear shift over and down and let the clutch off slowly as she hit the gas it sputtered to death. "Damn" She turned the car back on and tried for a second time and was please she actually got it to back up. She hit the steering wheel to silently cheer herself on as she successfully backed up. "Now we are moving!" She exclaimed as she moved forward shifting effortlessly. Her eyes glanced towards the clock on the dash and she knew she needed to hurry to catch Provenza before everyone else showed up.

...

Andy sat at his desk and set to work on the paperwork he left over the weekend, he preferred the quiet of the office. "Did hell freeze over?" Andy rolled his eyes and turned to face Provenza.

"No you ass, I have some work to catch up on and I got restless at home." Andy laughed as he watched his friend roll up his sleeves, and huff in front of his desk glaring at his bobblehead. "Janitors move it again?" Andy got up to take a closer look at the bobble head's new position on his partner's desk.

"I used to leave them notes to leave it the hell alone." Provenza shrugged then moved his bobblehead back to the correct spot. "I gave up, you know I should stake out this office all night and give them a good what for!"

"Oh stop being so anal." Andy stated as he began to lean on his desk, but the glare had him stop and think better of it. "So I check on the Captain the other night."

Provenza threw up his hand to get him to stop him. "NOPE we are NOT discussing that." Andy gave him a surprised look, and started to walk away. "Wait!" Andy turned to face him again, and Provenza's face brightened with a smile. "You seem different today, like one night stand different." He then flashed Andy a toothy smile and walked towards his friend.

"How do you always know?"

"I can do you one better!" Provenza gleamed as he hit Andy's shoulder. "Sarah again huh?" The dumbstruck look on Andy's face had Provenza hitting him again. "Oh they don't call me Lieutenant for nothing!"

...

"I'm Captain Sharon Raydor head of Major Crimes." Sharon pulled out her badge to show to the unfortunate cop who pulled her over. "Five miles over the speed limit. Really?" She arched an eyebrow and looked sarcastically at the young cop.

"I'm sorry Captain, its my first week. I guess I'm just too excited." He shuffled nervously next to the car, and she was about to give him an earful when she heard the whishing of a sprinkler. The water splashing the back of her head and the entire car as it whizzed slowly by to hit her again. "Oh my god Ma'am, here let me..."

"NO!" She exclaimed as she shifted the car into first gear. "Officer Jenkins" She looked at his name tag and back to the road. "I will get in touch with you later." With that she hit the gas while releasing the clutch and the car shook slightly as she drove away. "Some start to this morning." She thought as she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the spots where the water hit. _Oh my hair is going to frizz. _

Only a few blocks away from the department she breathed a sigh of relief. _This day can't get any worse. _She tried to enjoy the rest of the ride, while looking for the button to put the top up. She did not need a reason to call Hank, and the guilt strings tugged harder around her heart. _I'm really going to do this. _She leaned back in her seat feeling even guiltier driving his car to work. _I can't give him what he wants. _

Turning into the parking garage she made her way to her parking space and parked. She looked down at the massive arrays of buttons and took a chance on one she seen Hank hit a few times while riding with him and squealed as the top came up. Turning the engine off she reached for her purse and slung it over her shoulder and opened the door and made her way out. "NOOOO!" She screamed as the car started to roll backwards and she found herself forced back into her seat slamming her foot on the breaks. She pulled the emergency brake up, and made her way out of the car again. _I hate manuals! _She thought to herself as she slammed the little sport car's door and took a step only to lose her footing as the stiletto on her hell broke off her hands grasped the side of the car as she caught her balance.

She kicked her shoes off, and bent down to retrieve them once she had them in her hands she slowly rose back up not wanting to test fate on her skirt she chose to wear. _If it rips so help me God..._She thought to herself and gave a silent nod of thanks as she began to walk unscathed by fate this time.

...

"You know what really grinds my gears?" Provenza started again, and Andy rolled his eyes again. "Why the hell would Sarah entertain your little whims?"

"Hey, they are not 'little' whims and what can I say. I think the actions speak for themselves, after all shes at my home in my bed naked." Andy's voice grew louder with each word, and his face froze as Sharon silently walked into the room heels in hand. Provenza looked at Andy questionably and turned around to his line of sight.

"Captain! You look like hell!" Provenza sprang to action, making his way towards Sharon.

"Good morning to you too." She quickly made her way to her office, her ears ringing with Andy's statement to Provenza. Throwing her shoes across the room, and closing the blinds with a loud snap.

"Really?" Andy questioned Provenza hands on his hips and turning away from his partner and turning towards her office. He could hear the blinds as they snapped shut, and he shook his head no. _Do not go in there. _For the first time in forever he listened to his own advice, even though he desperately wanted to know what kind of morning she had. His peripheral vision caught Provenza making his way to the office. "Hey bud, I will pray for you."

"Idiot!" Provenza called over his shoulder as he disappeared into her office.

"Get out." Sharon groaned her lips touching her desk, her arms holding her forehead as she looked defeated resting on her desk.

Provenza smiled, he couldn't help it. The many years he had waited to see Captain Raydor lose it, he didn't expect her to do it like this. "Um Captain why are you wet?"

Sharon rose slowly up as she felt safer around Provenza, after hearing Andy bluntly admit to a naked woman in his bed as she walked in she did not want him in her office apologizing. Especially after her small scene just now. "I've had the worst morning."

"You're still alive aren't you?" Provenza questioned, and Sharon laid her head back on her arms and looked away from him. _He has another woman in his bed, a naked woman in his bed. _"Captain?"

"I'm fine, like you said I'm alive."

Provenza noticed her shoes sprawled on the floor and a heel missing from one, and then looked at her again noticing her hair was starting to frizz and looked damp. "Care to share what happened this morning?"

"I rather not, but I may need to borrow your car."

"My car?"

"Don't worry there's a pretty little red sportscar downstairs you can use today." She sat back up reaching for the keys and tossing it in the air, he caught it and reached into his pocket. "I hope you know how to drive a stick shift."

Provenza chuckled as he said hmmm, and pulled out his keys. "So the boyfriend doesn't mind your colleagues driving around in his car? And the Captain doesn't mind her favorite lieutenants using it to drive to crime scenes?"

"Just take the damn car." She got to her feet and walked towards him holding her hand out. "It's in my spot, please move it before I come back."

"How's Rusty?" Provenza asked as an after thought.

She softened as she turned around and touched his shoulder. "He's fine, and he's safe that's what matters until we find this creep." With those last words she walked out of her office barefoot, and ignored Andy's questioning gaze as she walked out of the room.

Provenza waved the keys in the air, "We get boy toy's wheels today!" Andy shook his head. "I'm driving it, and you don't get a turn." Andy tried to focus on his partner, but his eyes drifted back to Sharon as she looked defeated. Provenza threw the keys at his chest, and Andy gave him wtf look. "Go move the car in my spot idiot." Andy quickly bent down scooping the keys up and racing after her.

He surprised her as he raced into the elevator, her eyes grew wide as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall. His eyes looked hungry down towards her, and his hands left her shoulders to grip her waist. "I don't cheat." His words filled the small elevator and she blinked in surprise. His hot breath ran slowly down her chin towards her chest, "I'm not going to be waiting in the sidelines forever for you. As you already know, I'm no Hank like that. I'm also not going to take off whenever I feel like it, I'm no Jack."

The elevator came to a stop and he let go of her, and stepped away. She stepped forward and hit close doors. "I know your not like them, and that's what is making everything so hard right now. I don't want to keep going on like this." The doors slowly opened again, and she quietly stepped backwards, offering a tight smile.

Andy stepped out following her, pulling Hank's keys out of his pocket. "I was told to move a car."

"Very well." Sharon smiled as she turned around and they walked silently together. "He will be by later with Rusty to pick it up, I had a flat this morning."

"Did it rain?" Andy asked giving her hair a once over.

"Sprinklers."

"You had a flat near a water sprinkler?"

"No, I got pulled over near a sprinker."

"You left the windows down?"

"I didn't know how to put the top up when I left this morning."

"You know, you have cute feet." Andy tapped her shoulder with his as he walked with her to Provenza's spot.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to put the emergency brakes up." She smiled as Andy started to laugh keeping up with her mentally. "I lost a heel because of that. Thanks, I rarely get compliments on my feet."

"You sleep with the wrong men."

"Let's not go there." They walked in silence for a little while. "At least the men I sleep with are men and not the same age as my kids."

"They have the energy to keep up with me." Andy nudged her again, and she laughed alongside him.

"I'm sorry I passed out on you the other night, it wasn't right for me to drink like that in front of you." She reached Provenza's car and leaned against the door. Andy shrugged it off, and she placed her hand on his arm. "I mean it."

"Sharon its fine, that was a rough day for everyone. Rusty is going to be okay, we will protect him and we will find this damn creep." She nodded her head along with him, and he could see the gleam come back in her eyes.

"Thank you, I have some things to take care of and I will be back before you notice I'm gone."

"Nonsense." Andy waved her words off. "I always notice when you're gone." He turned to walk away from her, Sharon's belly filled with butterflies as she watched him walk away.

_God I love you. _She stood to attention and looked around the parking garage praying she didn't say that out loud. _I'm so frakked. _Her phone started to go off, she slowly retrieved it from her pocket as she continued to watch him walk away. "Captain.."

"Geez mom, check the caller i.d."

"Ricky, it's so good to hear your voice." She tore her eyes off of Andy's back and got sat behind Provenza's wheel.

"Sorry mom, you know how you raised me to stay out of affairs that aren't my own..."

"Yes, I recall." Sharon answered suspiciously, nervously tapping the steering wheel with her fingers.

"What's this I hear about you dating that alcoholic that used to hang around with Jack?" Ricky asked, refusing to say dad. Sharon mouthed an open what as she thought about her son's question. "Silent treatment huh? Well, I've known about it for a few days and I'm confused. You see I ran into Nicole at the mall here, and she approached me with this tall tale that you and her dad are seeing each other now."

Sharon turned around in her seat trying to catch sight of Andy but he was already out of view. "Listen honey, I'm at work and I can't dive into this right now."

"Mom, I'm just going to say this before you hang up."

"Remember I raised you to stay out of everyone's business." She warned.

"I'm just saying the dude's an alcoholic, and that kid you have staying with you is probably using you. Dad's been gone for years now, and I know it's been hard since we flew the coop but mom stop enabling everyone around you."

"Richard, I'm warning you right now. I'm your mother. I'm the parent here, and my business is mine alone. That kid RUSTY needs me, and as far as Lieutenant Flynn _NONE_ of that is any of your business."

"I love you mom." Ricky teased.

"I love you too."

_So Andy told Nicole we are dating?_

to be continued


End file.
